Lydia's Awakening
by Awesomov
Summary: Lydia Deetz's path to love brings many seemingly never-ending discoveries, and troubles, all thanks to a beautiful goth woman named Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Any changes in character are intentional, particularly for Gwen. I do, however, tend to put some rationale behind anything that is different. Important to note, however, are that I, essentially,** **only acknowledge** **Gwen** **as having been on** _ **Total Drama Island**_ **(i.e. the first season** **of the show** **),** **despite referencing the other seasons,** **and** **other than one simple little thing,** **I completely ignore the** _ **Beetlejuice**_ **animated series.**

* * *

 _I am alone._

*Scratch*

 _I am utterly alone. By the time you have read this, I will be gone, having jumped off-_

*Scratch*

 _-plummeted off the Winter River Bridge._

"No. Why am I writing that?" Lydia asked herself as she crumbled her masterpiece. "After all that happened, there's no way I'm committing suicide. Much as I want to."

Lydia sat staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. "Blank as my existence. As usual, anything I do about it ends in failure."

Lydia continued gazing into the abyss that is the paper…

* * *

Lydia woke at her desk, with the paper plastered to her head substituting as her pillow. Her mascara was streaked down her cheeks toward the paper, creating a swirled portrait of abstract art. Lydia smiled for the first time since she could remember.

"I can't believe this," said Lydia. "This is beautiful."

There was a knock on her door. Lydia stood up slowly, feeling achy, as if her depression had worn her physically, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Lydia," said the Maitlands, all smiles, sunshine glowing in behind them. Lydia was blinded by this light, having enveloped herself in a near darkness through the night, only a bleak shine glowing through her blinds. "It's always so dark in here anymore."

"Can you please close the door?" asked Lydia.

"Can we bring in your breakfast?" asked Barbara.

Lydia nodded her head as she stumbled into her desk chair. She looked in the mirror and saw a mixture of beauty and horror, just as she, and recently most everyone, saw her. Except most simply saw the horror.

"You don't look so good, Lydia," said Adam.

"I never do," said Lydia.

"Oh, Lydia," said Barbara, lightly gripping Lydia's shoulder. "I know you've been having a hard time lately getting along with the other girls at school. But you are a pretty young girl."

Lydia looked down at her accidental artistry and smiled. She picked up the smeared piece of paper and said, "I love this. This says more than I can say in words about how I feel. I didn't even mean to do it."

"Well, it sure doesn't indicate suicide," said Adam, having opened the crumbled piece of paper on the floor.

Lydia turned around in shock. "No, I didn't really mean that. It was just a bad thought I had."

"That still makes me too worried about you now, Lydia," said Adam.

"Right. We hate seeing you sad, but now that you teased that in your mind again, we can't help but think about helping you more," said Barbara.

"Please, just forget it," said Lydia, hiding her face in her arms on her desk.

"Do you mind if you at least hear us out?" asked Adam.

"I already know what happens to people who commit suicide, you told me before," said Lydia.

"It's not that, Lydia," said Adam. "We just want to give you ideas on what could help you feel better."

"They won't work," said Lydia. "Nothing ever has. Everything that was ever good turned out bad. Life just sucks and then we die. You two should know."

"We were never unhappy, Lydia," said Barbara. "We'll admit how we died was unfortunate and we would've rather not died that way, but we were happy with each other and what we had, and still have."

"Each other," said Lydia. "I'm just alone and always will be. Like I said before, I'm strange and unusual."

"Maybe that's what you need, Lydia, is company. Like yourself," said Adam.

"There's no one else like me," said Lydia.

"We're not saying meet someone exactly like you," said Barbara. "You are unique and that's what we love most about you, Lydia. But I'm pretty sure you're not alone in how you feel and what you're interested in."

"Right. There's probably a group out there that gets together you could get into," said Adam. "We could maybe find one. We'll find somebody."

"I don't want to meet anybody and I don't want help," said Lydia.

Barbara picked up Lydia's artwork and said, "Wouldn't you love to show this to someone?"

Lydia peered into the mascara-smeared paper again, and back to the smiling Maitlands.

* * *

Lydia had indeed discovered a group which piqued her interest, a gathering of goths from the surrounding area. Lydia decided to wear her usual black for this gathering instead of anything flashy, something to be saved for when she became more comfortable with the group and to see if that would be an acceptable practice. She also decided to wear her veil over her hat, and ride her bike to the meeting despite the distance.

When Lydia arrived, several other people were already sitting around chatting. Lydia cautiously entered the room, and nobody paid her much mind. Lydia sat in the chair closest to her, her muscles still tense from not just the bike ride, but from the presence of strangers.

Like Lydia, though, most of them wore an array of black, with some variation. The person with the most color was a young woman wearing clothing intermixed with half black and half green, with skin approximately as pale as Lydia's. Lydia's muscles relaxed after a short period of observing the mishmash of activity in the room.

Then, she tensed again as the woman in green approached her. She said, "I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Lydia."

"I'm Gwen. It's nice to meet you."

Lydia smirked and said, "I suppose it's nice meeting you, too."

"You seem shy, hiding your face like that," said Gwen. "I didn't hope to scare you, but that's why I came to you, maybe help ease you."

Lydia's smirk turned back to her usual frown as she looked down and said, "I don't talk to many people."

"That's okay. You don't have to talk much here, either," said Gwen.

"I don't mind talking," said Lydia. "I just don't do it much."

"Cool," said Gwen, as she pulled a chair near and sat down, facing Lydia. "I'd sure love to see your face."

"It's kind of hard for me to look at people when I speak," said Lydia.

"Can I see what you have in your hands then?" asked Gwen, pointing to the piece of paper crumbled in Lydia's tight grasp.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it," said Lydia as she unfolded the paper slowly and, once opened, presented the accidental work of art to Gwen.

"That's pretty neat," said Gwen, smiling. "What is that?"

"It's actually my mascara," said Lydia. "It was an accident, but I thought it represented how I felt more than I can say in words."

"How did the mascara get there by accident?" asked Gwen, frowning.

"It's kind of embarrassing," said Lydia, crumbling the paper back into her hands. "I don't know if I want to say."

"Were you sad?" asked Gwen. "I'd like to know why you're sad, but I think you should know something. In fact, I think we should head back outside. I hope you don't mind."

"Why?" asked Lydia. "I rode my bike all the way here."

"You'll still want to come with me. I'm sorry. Maybe we'll come back in depending on how you feel after what I need to say." Gwen leaped out of her chair and extended a hand to Lydia. Lydia also stood, slowly, but did not grab Gwen's hand as she followed Gwen outside.

* * *

Elsewhere in the room, two men noticed Lydia and Gwen leaving. One, pointing and snickering, said, "There she goes again."

"Who?"

"That girl with all the green shit. You know who. She went out with another girl."

"So what?"

"I've just noticed she's been doing that with girls more lately."

"It's none of our business."

"Sure, I just find it kind of funny."

"Whatever."

"Who was that other girl anyway? Never seen her before."

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I care. They're not forced to stay here so just leave it alone. As long as they're happy."

"I suppose I can agree to that."

* * *

Gwen led Lydia to a restaurant not far from the meeting room. The restaurant was as bare-bones as a restaurant could be, which made Gwen and Lydia stick out even more than they had in the group they coagulated in before. The menu also had the usual restaurant foods; Gwen ordered a milkshake and Lydia ordered a salad.

"I at least wanted to bring you inside a place where it's cool," said Gwen. "Didn't want you to get hot in that outfit."

Lydia looked up at Gwen briefly, and said, "I'm not used to people caring about me like that."

"That kind of leads me into what I wanted to tell you," said Gwen. "That group isn't quite what I think you wanted. It's a group of goths."

"That's what I was wanting to go to," said Lydia.

"They probably wouldn't have liked you, though," said Gwen. "They hate people who they think are emo. I don't mind it at all, but you seemed to be close enough to that so I felt the need to get you out of there before anything bad happened."

Lydia sat in stunned silence, unable to say anything in response. She slumped forward with her right hand on her head and tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Lydia," said Gwen. "It's like you said, though. I did it because I care. I hope you can forgive me."

Despite the compliments, Lydia was unable to stop crying, but was able to control herself enough to speak again. "I guess I'm glad you did, actually," said Lydia. "Thank you."

"Would you still like to be friends with me at least?" asked Gwen. "I'll accept you for who you are."

Lydia looked up at Gwen, mascara streaking down her face in a pattern reminiscent of lightning. "You really want to be my friend? Why? What have I done for you?"

"It doesn't matter what you do for me," said Gwen. "You don't have to do anything for me. I just hate to see you sad, and I want to make you happy."

Lydia continued looking at Gwen, with her mouth stuck in between a smile and a frown.

"I like the way you look at me," said Gwen. "Can I see your face?"

"I guess," said Lydia, as she slowly removed not just her veil, but her hat, revealing all of her head for Gwen's eyes to behold. Gwen's eyes widened as she stared at Lydia, with her mouth agape. Lydia looked down again, her cheeks reddening.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?"

"I don't know," said Lydia. "I didn't know it was beautiful."

"Have you ever thought about that?"

"No," said Lydia. "Not much that's positive in my life, so it never crossed my mind."

"What is positive in your life?"

Lydia visibly pondered for a few moments, and Gwen waited patiently, content with staring at Lydia as Lydia shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I guess there's the Maitlands," said Lydia. "You wouldn't believe anything I say about them, though."

"You can tell me anyway," said Gwen. "I won't mind."

"You might not want to be my friend any more, though," said Lydia.

"How about if you hear something about me first, then," said Gwen. "I've been through some strange ordeals, too. Kind of comes with being strange and unusual."

Lydia perked up and looked straight into Gwen's eyes. Lydia just continued staring as Gwen started with, "I was on a reality show once."

"Really?" asked Lydia. "I don't watch much TV. Which one?"

"It was called _Total Drama Island_ ," said Gwen. "I was in a phase where I just wanted to be on TV to help show people what a real goth was like. Didn't end up that way."

"What happened?"

"The show wasn't actually reality. It was just set up in that way, hence my not entirely being my usual self. They had me paired up with a guy, too, and only because he was 'weird,' too. The guy was punk so we didn't actually have that much in common other than we weren't like everyone else there. Turned out to be a parody of that dumb _Survivor_ show, which just made the end result worse. Once the season was over, they wanted me back, but they were wanting me to be with another guy this time, one who wasn't even close to being in the same ballpark this time, so I told them to go fuck themselves. Since I did that, however, the problem was they had me win the show, but had to film an alternate version where I lost. Hated the whole experience."

"How did you even get on TV, though?" asked Lydia.

"Because of the way I look," said Gwen. "I guess I was the prettiest girl they found of all the goths and such. They wanted someone weird but presentable, so they found me. I mean, I was searching for a spotlight, too, but they found me as I was looking for something."

"I guess you are pretty," Lydia mumbled.

"Thank you," said Gwen, smiling.

Lydia's eyes zoomed around in confusion as she nearly stumbled in her words. "Did I really just say that?" Lydia then planted her head on the table. "I am so sorry."

Gwen laughed and said, "Hey, come on, I liked that you said that. I'm glad to hear it. That made me feel good."

"I still feel bad."

"You feel bad about making me feel good?"

Lydia lifted her head from the table, still unable to look at Gwen. "I don't even know how to feel about it, actually. I guess I've just been sad so long it's hard to gauge some of my emotions."

"You mentioned some people, though," said Gwen. "What was it, the Maitlands?"

"Yeah," said Lydia. "I still like them. They've never done anything wrong. They always try to help me. But the thing is they're dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Gwen, her arms lightly reaching out toward Lydia on the table. "So that's why you're sad?"

"No," said Lydia. "I still see the Maitlands. They're ghosts."

Lydia paused, waiting for Gwen's reaction. Gwen's expression was the same stare in fascination at Lydia. Lydia, though she hadn't looked at Gwen much, noticed Gwen hadn't seemed to have taken her eyes off Lydia.

"You can continue," said Gwen. "I want to hear more."

"Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"I think it's cool!" said Gwen, perking herself up more. "Are you actually able to see them as ghosts or anything?"

"Wait," said Lydia, leaning forward and looking up at Gwen. "You're not questioning me?"

"I just want to hear what you have to say," said Gwen. "I don't care if it's real or not."

Lydia smiled and continued, "My parents and I moved into their house after they died. They tried to frighten us to get us out since they worked so hard on that house, but they took a liking to me since I could see and communicate with them. So I guess they compromised. Well, they compromised after a bunch of weird stuff happened. There was one guy I'm never going to forget and I'm not even going to say his name. Hated him. Never want to see him again. Only agreed to marry him so he could help save the Maitlands from an exorcism ritual, but he was nasty and I didn't think it would nearly ruin my life."

"Marry him? Just to save people you care about? That's heavy."

"I really hate that I did that. Just made things more complicated since they had to save me afterward."

"Is that why you're sad?"

"No," said Lydia, who stopped looking at Gwen again. "Mostly school stuff afterward. I was fine for a little while after that whole incident, but some time after starting school the other girls started attacking me because of how strange I am. Got bad enough to a point where I was back to how I felt before meeting the Maitlands. Just been alone otherwise."

"Not with me, though, right?"

"I guess."

"At least I'm not that one guy you hate," said Gwen, scrunching down so she could look into Lydia's face again.

Lydia looked at Gwen and said, "I would rather be with you than him."

"Would you like to be with me?" asked Gwen, swiftly perking up again, smiling brightly, her eyes nearly sparkling.

Lydia hid her face behind her hands, and through her hands said, "Why did I even say that?"

"I'm guessing you don't like girls," said Gwen.

Lydia, her face still darkened by her own hands, slowly parted her fingers as light shone in on her eyes. "I don't know."

"Maybe that's why you're sad," said Gwen. "But I'll let you think about it. You want some time? I can wait."

"I don't even know what I want to do," said Lydia.

"Do you get to choose what you do often?" asked Gwen. "Or do you often feel like you can't choose even when you can?"

"This is a weird conversation," said Lydia.

Gwen burst out laughing. "I guess it is." Gwen settled her fit of laughter and extended her right arm out, her hand set in an inviting posture, and said, "I actually hope you decide to be my girlfriend. I really like you and I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've met."

Lydia bunched herself almost into a ball in her seat, her embarrassment crushing her ability to answer.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad or anything," said Gwen. "I just want to make you happy."

Lydia slowly came undone and sat up again, but still unable to look at Gwen. "I don't know. I guess I'll think about it. I probably will think about it whether I want to or not."

"Cool," said Gwen. "I still hope you say yes, but I'll let you think about it."

"Was that why you dragged me away from the meeting?" asked Lydia.

"I guess that was part of it," said Gwen, smirking. "But I also did truly know that group wouldn't have treated you good. Not as good as I would treat you."

Lydia looked up at Gwen and smiled. This time she continued to look at Gwen…

* * *

Once Lydia arrived home, her parents ("technically one parent" as Lydia often points out) stopped her, asking why she was out so long.

"We started to worry about you," said Charles, her father. "Did you have any fun?"

"I only met one girl there," said Lydia. "She just pulled me out because she said they wouldn't like me. She was real nice to me."

"So you have a friend now?" asked Delia, her step-mother. "That's pretty impressive for you."

"I guess I do," said Lydia. "But all that talking and bike riding made me pretty tired so I'm going to go take a nap," said Lydia, as she proceeded upstairs to her room.

Charles and Delia looked at each other, and after a short pause Delia said, "You remember our bet, right?"

"What be- oh, right!" said Charles, bringing his palm to his forehead. "That was a couple years ago. What was the amount again?"

Delia turned and thought for a moment and said, "You know, I don't remember, either. Whatever, forget the money, I don't care about that. I just want to be able to say to your face I was right this whole time."

"How could you possibly know?" asked Charles. "There's no way to know until she actually goes through with it."

"Just my intuition," said Delia.

* * *

Lydia also spotted the Maitlands along the way to her bedroom. "I would like to talk, but I'm pretty tired after all the talking and bike-riding," said Lydia, slumping, fatigued, this time not due to her depression.

"Did you at least have a good time?" asked Adam.

"I guess," said Lydia. "This girl pulled me away from the group and I pretty much just made friends with her I guess. She said the people there wouldn't like me, but she sure did. A lot."

"That's good you at least found someone you can get along with. Hope you get to see her again," said Adam.

"I guess," said Lydia. "But like I said, I'm tired."

"That's okay. We can talk more later," said Barbara, moving and extending her hand outward toward Lydia's bedroom. "Enjoy your nap."

"Thanks," said Lydia.

The Maitlands looked after Lydia as she shuffled off to bed. "She sure emphasized that girl liking her," said Adam.

Barbara smiled and said, "Oh you and your silly ideas."

"Well, who knows," said Adam. "If that goes anywhere, you know, that's just even better for her, I think."

"I guess you could be right about that," said Barbara. "But how about we just think about us now, hm?"

* * *

Lydia, once in bed, though tired, was unable to sleep. She, not surprisingly, couldn't help but think about Gwen. Lydia had never thought about being with anyone let alone another girl, but since she simply hadn't considered the fact, she was drawn to the idea now, knowing it was a possibility. She felt, in any case, she had to know.

Lydia thought about how nice Gwen was to her, first and foremost. Lydia's cheeks reddened just at the thought of being complimented. But Lydia was surprised to find herself being complimentary in return. Was she just unable to control what she said, or did she show how she really felt, even if it was on accident? Lydia, deep down, regardless of whether she wanted to be Gwen's girlfriend, did like her enough to befriend her. That much she admitted.

Slowly, but surely, however, Lydia was drawn to Gwen's physical features. Lydia definitely liked Gwen's sense of style, the green flowing with and around the black she wore, all enveloping her shiny, soft, pale skin. Lydia, without thinking, felt and rubbed her own skin while thinking about Gwen's skin. Lydia also thought about dyeing her own hair in different colors, but decided against that. Maybe some day, but she liked that Gwen was unique in that sense, that Gwen's hair was so different from her own, besides its base color.

But Lydia was then drawn to little things about Gwen. The way Gwen walked with confidence, the way her lips parted as she opened her mouth, how her skirt twirled with her and bristled in the wind, the way her chest heaved as she let in a deep breath. Lydia thought particularly about her skirt, wondering if she looked enough if she would be able to see what was under Gwen's skirt. Lydia's legs mashed together at the thought, and she crunched her knees up to her chest, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, with one last thought digging into her dream state.

The way in which Gwen smiled and stared at Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia decided to meet up with Gwen the next day, meeting at the same restaurant but drifting off elsewhere, from a town bustling with strangers to a range scattered with a different sort of life, where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone, a timeless field with no name and no prejudices. They were free to do as they pleased here.

Lydia, however, merely watched as Gwen set down a blanket for both to sit on and eat. Gwen was wearing the same color as the grass around them again, and Lydia wore another all black with veil/hat combo. This time, Lydia remembered to bring her camera. 'Maybe the pictures I take could serve as a reminder that I did have a friend,' Lydia thought to herself. 'Then again, it'll more likely serve as a reminder of good times long gone and just make me more miserable. Probably that.'

Once both girls sat down after the picnic was set, they sat in silence for a short time. Gwen faced, stared at, and smiled at Lydia, while Lydia awkwardly attempted to keep her eyes on Gwen, unable to do so, constantly looking away.

"I'm guessing you're still conflicted," said Gwen. "That why you have a hard time looking at me right now? I don't mind, I'm just curious."

"I guess I still am," said Lydia. "But it's not because I don't like you. You've been nice to me."

"If you need any help from me, I'll be glad to do so," said Gwen.

"Can we eat first?" asked Lydia.

"Sure," said Gwen. "I'm surprised you aren't eating already."

"I don't eat much," said Lydia.

"I actually noticed that yesterday," said Gwen, grabbing both of their lunches out of her container. Gwen quickly finished her sandwich, but Lydia had a harder time chewing and swallowing her food. Lydia knew she was hungry, but couldn't eat anyway.

"Are you alright?" asked Gwen.

"This isn't unusual," said Lydia, finally giving up her effort, putting her sandwich away. "I tend to just not eat much even when I'm hungry."

"You must be really sad," said Gwen. "Which I knew, but more than I thought. I feel bad for you. I'd really like to make you feel better. Really, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm not sure," said Lydia.

"Do you mind if I try kissing you?" asked Gwen.

Lydia scrunched away a short distance from Gwen, brought her hands, balled in fists, to her face, and said, "I don't feel comfortable with being touched right now."

"That's okay," said Gwen. "I just thought it might help. Kisses feel pretty good. So do hugs and light caressing. But that's only if you want. If there's anything else you can think of, I'll do it."

Lydia sat in an upright position again and thought to herself. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"You want me to pose for you?" asked Gwen, giggling.

"You can do whatever you want," said Lydia, bringing her camera up to her eye. Gwen simply sat as she was and smiled. Gwen still sat and smiled as she did after the camera clicked and a Polaroid slipped out. Lydia held the photo and looked at it for a few moments, while Gwen continued to sit and smile.

Finally, Lydia looked up at Gwen smiling and they both continued staring at each other. "I did think about you last night," said Lydia.

"Now you have that picture to think of me more," said Gwen. "Can I get one of you?"

"I guess," said Lydia.

"You don't have to smile or anything," said Gwen, as Lydia handed her the camera. "Like you told me, you can do whatever you want."

Gwen quickly snapped a picture and another Polaroid slipped out. The Polaroid showed Lydia managed to flash a smile, which was clearly brief as Lydia, once Gwen took her eyes off the picture, was locked in a state of indifference again. "You smiled."

"I did?" said Lydia.

"I'm glad," said Gwen. "I like to see you smile. And now we both have something to remember us by forever."

Lydia continued to look at the Polaroid of Gwen as Gwen continued looking at Lydia herself. "What did you think about when you were thinking about me?"

Lydia smiled again, saying, "Everything."

Gwen laughed and said, "Any details? What's an example?"

"I guess I do kind of like the way you look at me," said Lydia.

"I'm glad it doesn't annoy you," said Gwen.

Lydia burst out laughing and fell over sideways. Lydia's laughing made Gwen laugh as she said, "First time I've seen you laugh now. I wonder what I'll see next."

Lydia sat back up, still smiling, and said, "You know what, it usually does annoy me. But that's the thing, you don't."

"So we're getting somewhere, I think," said Gwen. "Anything else?"

Lydia's cheeks turned red soon after the inquiry, and she shook her head and laughed again. "I can't say," said Lydia.

"Ooh, I want to know where this is going now," said Gwen, sitting closer to Lydia. "You can tell me anything, anything at all. I'd love to hear it."

Lydia covered her face with her palms and muffled through her hands, "Oh God, it's awful."

"You have no idea how badly I want to hear this now," said Gwen, smiling brighter than she had so far around Lydia.

Lydia uncovered her face to find Gwen lightly bouncing with anticipation. "Okay, I-" Lydia cut herself off and bent her head down into her knees. "I kind of thought about your skirt."

"Awesome!" said Gwen, snapping herself quickly to her feet. "So, that's all?"

Lydia, her head still in her knees, nodded.

"You want to see?" asked Gwen.

Lydia's head bolted up to see Gwen already lightly shaking her hips and tugging at her skirt.

"I got your attention now, huh?" said Gwen, slowly lifting her skirt higher, stopping just before the underwear threshold. "Really, do you want to see?"

Lydia simply sat and stared at Gwen. "I'll take that blank stare as a yes then," Gwen said, as she turned around, bent her left knee, cocking her hip to her right, and completely lifted her skirt, showing Lydia a set of violet panties. Lydia's mouth was agape as Gwen shook her hips lightly again. After a short moment, Gwen turned back around with her skirt still lifted, showing off the front, cocking her hip to her right again.

"What do you think?" asked Gwen. "You like it?"

Lydia closed her mouth and looked away as she felt a tingling sensation unfamiliar to her. Lydia's heart fluttered like never before, and she clenched her legs together as tightly as she could and fell to her side, covering her face with her hands again. "Oh my god, I think I am!"

"You what?" asked Gwen, as she dropped her skirt back down and sat next to Lydia again.

"I think I am a lesbian!" said Lydia loudly.

Gwen blurted out a loud hoot and holler, and jumped up and started dancing near Lydia. "We did it, girl!"

Lydia slowly sat up as Gwen was still dancing, watching Gwen's skirt flow again as she moved. Gwen stopped and sat down and hugged Lydia. "I'm so happy for you," said Gwen. "I'm glad I helped you discover a whole new side of yourself."

Lydia did not return Gwen's hug, but more out of her own sheer bewilderment than out of any sort of negative feelings, of which she had none. "I can't believe I didn't realize it until now," said Lydia. "But thinking back now, I know I am. Maybe that was my problem the whole time."

"I wouldn't know," said Gwen. "What was wrong before?"

"I'm just thinking about how I haven't responded much to boys before," said Lydia. "When they'd do similar things to you, I wouldn't care. You were different. I was more open to you."

"Wait," said Gwen, raising her eyebrow. "Would this have anything to do with that one guy? The one you nearly married before?"

"I don't think so," said Lydia, as she gritted her teeth and balled her fists harder and harder in a growing rage. "But now that I think about it, he definitely represents how I view boys. I get sick thinking about it."

"Wow, you must really hate that guy," said Gwen.

Lydia then swiftly bent over on her knees and vomited in the grass nearby.

"Holy shit," said Gwen, rushing to Lydia's aid. "Are you alright?"

Lydia sat up as Gwen lightly pat her back and stroked her arm. Lydia groaned and blubbed, "There goes my food."

Gwen chuckled and said, "Do you really hate guys that much now?"

"I guess," said Lydia, as she realized Gwen was lightly touching her. This time, Lydia didn't retract herself, but instead took her own right hand and lightly grazed Gwen's face.

"I'd kiss you right now," said Gwen.

"Not after that," said Lydia, laughing.

"You'd let me kiss you, though?" asked Gwen. "When we get the chance next?"

"Maybe," said Lydia. "I might need more time. I guess I do like you, but I don't know."

"I understand," said Gwen. "But since you like me, do you want to make it official? Us, as a couple? Girlfriends?"

Lydia smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Lydia arrived at her home with Gwen in tow. Lydia liked the idea of being behind Gwen now, but Gwen didn't know where Lydia lived, of course. "Now that you know where I live, you can come over whenever you want to," said Lydia.

"Your parents won't mind?" asked Gwen.

"Well, they might," said Lydia. "But I don't care."

"You must really like me already," said Gwen.

Lydia smiled as she opened the back door and both girls headed inside. "I'm glad you agreed to help me come out to my parents."

"I've heard horror stories, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Gwen.

Lydia and Gwen, walking through the kitchen, first spotted the Maitlands.

"Lydia, hi!" said Barbara. "Is this your new friend?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad we came to you two first," said Lydia, who turned around to see Gwen's reaction.

"Are those your parents or the Maitlands?" asked Gwen.

"Wait, you can see them?" asked Lydia.

"Sure, why no- oh, right!" said Gwen, slapping her right hand to her forehead. "So, wait, are you two really ghosts?"

"You really want to find out?" asked Adam, snickering.

"Adam, please," said Barbara.

"I'm only kidding," said Adam. "But yes, if Lydia told you we're dead, then she's not lying. I suggest not spreading that around to everyone you meet."

"Here," said Barbara, extending her hand. "Try to shake my hand."

Gwen attempted to grasp Barbara's hand, but only felt air. "Trippy," said Gwen, laughing nervously.

"You think that's freaky, you should see what they did to try to scare us out," said Lydia.

"Can I see?" asked Gwen.

"I really don't think you want to see th-" said Barbara, as she was cut off by seeing Adam's grotesque, elongated freak show.

"Jesus, Adam, would you cut that out?" said Barbara, stomping her feet.

"Okay, okay," Adam quickly returned himself to normal and said, "Sorry about that."

"That was wicked!" said Gwen, clenching her hands into fists and pumping her arms. "What's the worst thing you did to scare them?"

"Never mind that, uh..."

"Gwen," said Lydia. "This is Adam and Barbara."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Barbara.

"Are my parents around, too?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, they're in the living room," said Adam.

"Can you both come with us so we can all talk?" asked Lydia. "I have something important to talk about and I need to tell all of you."

"Sure," said Adam, as both couples retreated to the living room to see the Deetzes, who as a result of the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named incident can now see the Maitlands if they wish to be seen. Lydia introduced Gwen to her parents briefly before everyone sat down, with Lydia and Gwen sitting together, facing everyone else.

"I now it seems weird to be getting everybody together like this, and it may not end up being a big deal," said Lydia.

"We've seen stranger things," said Charles, chuckling. "I'm sure we can take whatever you've got for us."

"Well," said Lydia, hesitating, taking a deep breath. "Okay. What I have to say relates to Gwen here, too, because she helped me discover something about myself."

The group leaned forward with anticipation and smiles.

"I'm a lesbian."

"That's great, sweetheart!" said Barbara.

"I knew it!" said Delia, clapping her hands together.

"I'm very proud of you," said Adam. "That took a lot of courage."

"I'm glad I didn't make that bet with you after all, Delia, because I clearly lost that one," said Charles.

"Hey," said Barbara, looking at the Deetzes. "This is an important thing for Lydia to come to terms with."

"Yeah, we should be more sensitive to her needs here," said Adam.

"Okay, you're right," said Charles. "Sorry, Lydia. It's just, I guess your mother and I both kind of had a suspicion."

"Hell, I felt like it was a sure thing, and here we are," said Delia.

"Wait," said Lydia, raising her eyebrow. "How would you two know?"

"You never seemed interested in boys before," said Delia. "They'd always compliment you and flirt with you and you would just easily brush it off. You wouldn't react at all. Didn't care a lick."

"But why didn't you mention it before?" asked Lydia.

"We thought it might offend you," said Charles. "I thought we were kind of basing it on stereotypes. I admitted it was possible, but I was just thinking you were depressed and didn't want you to feel any worse. Now I guess if we had suggested it you would've found out faster. It seems it took another girl here to do it."

"I hope you girls didn't get too frisky yet," said Delia.

"No, of course not," said Lydia.

"And that wouldn't be any of our business anyway," said Adam.

"I think it would've made sense," said Barbara. "Might be a good way to figure something like that out. I would."

Lydia snickered and said, "We didn't do anything, though."

"Hey, a smile," said Delia, pointing at Lydia. "Believe it or not, I do like seeing you smile, Lydia. It's good for you. So, I hope this whole thing works out for you and I'm glad you made your little discovery and told us."

"I agree," said Adam. "If you two are a couple now, I can't help but wish you both the best."


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia and Gwen, both eager to meet each other again, exchanged hugs upon meeting again the next day. Both still wore the same outfits and colors, but this time Lydia, though she had her hat and veil with her, had her veil lifted for Gwen.

"Why'd you bring that veil then?" asked Gwen.

"In case anyone else was around," said Lydia.

"I actually feel honored at how important I seem to be to you," said Gwen.

"I don't get that nervous around you anymore," said Lydia. "Maybe a little, but not nearly as much."

"What is there left to be nervous about?" asked Gwen.

"I just keep hoping I don't say or do anything to mess this up," said Lydia.

"Nope," said Gwen. "I've kept with you this far. Even after the ghost stuff."

Lydia and Gwen, again riding their bikes, settled near a park bench surrounded and shaded by trees, light glowing in shards through the leaves and between the tall bark. The park is generally an open space with few visitors, and those who do visit the park typically are elderly citizens out on their daily walks, who either pay no mind to those around them or merely wave and shuffle along their merry way.

Lydia and Gwen sat together on the park bench, facing each other, separate but close. Lydia removed her hat, which was nearly in Gwen's face. "I figure after what happened yesterday, we're stuck like glue," said Gwen, crossing her index and middle fingers together.

"I know I already said it a lot, but I really do appreciate you being there for me when I came out," said Lydia.

"It was no problem at all," said Gwen. "And you can thank me as much as you want. I'm just glad they all took it so well. I could've handled any negativity, but it's always better to not have to deal with that."

"Did your parents take your coming out well?" asked Lydia.

"Sure," said Gwen. "You should come over to meet them with me some time."

"I suppose I should, since you did so much for me," said Lydia. "But I'm really nervous about it."

"That I can definitely understand," said Gwen. "It's always that way when meeting parents, even when I met yours yesterday. But mine are fine, too, you'll see when we get to that point. Doesn't have to be now anyway."

"I will soon," said Lydia. "For you."

"That's very sweet of you," said Gwen. "Regardless of how our parents have taken us, I'm glad we met."

"I'm glad you pulled me away from the group that day," said Lydia.

"I'm glad you were willing to come along with me," said Gwen.

"I'm glad you helped me discover myself," said Lydia.

"I'm glad you found me so attractive I changed your life," said Gwen.

Both girls laughed and hugged each other. They continued holding each other while looking into each others' eyes. "Ready for your kiss now?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know," said Lydia. "Right now I'm just liking the hugging part."

"We can just cuddle all day if you want to," said Gwen.

Lydia and Gwen settled into each other, Lydia's head on Gwen's shoulder, Gwen's head on Lydia's. "This is the most comfortable I've ever been," said Lydia. "You make the best pillow."

"So do you," said Gwen.

"I don't think I ever want to move," said Lydia.

"Are you happy here?" asked Gwen. "With me?"

"You know what," said Lydia. "Yeah. I'm happy now."

"I hope to keep you that way, too," said Gwen. "Whenever you're down, I'll pick you back up. I promise."

* * *

Lydia later decided to meet Gwen's parents as early as she could. They traveled to Gwen's home later that night, a smaller place than Lydia's, but still kept up and comfortable enough for living. The house was about as average as a small house could be, Gwen being the most out-of-the-ordinary aspect of the house. The house is so unassuming Lydia would've never thought such an amazing person could live in it.

"Not as nice as your place, I know," said Gwen. "Your place is more homey."

"At least you have somewhere to go," said Lydia.

"Yeah," said Gwen, lightly stroking Lydia's cheek. "To you."

Lydia smiled and looked down, her cheeks reddening. "I'm still not used to the romance stuff."

"I'll be doing it so much you'll get used to it," said Gwen. "I just hope it never gets old."

Gwen opened the door for Lydia and held it for her. "We can just go in?"

"Sure," said Gwen. "I go in and out all the time like this."

Lydia slowly shuffled her way in, and Gwen shut the door behind them. A TV burbled in an adjacent room, a sound which Gwen led Lydia toward, hand in hand. Seated inside the dimly-lit room were Gwen's parents. Lydia stayed behind Gwen, peeking her head through the door. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Gerald."

"Oh, hey," said Gwen's mother. "Who is that behind you?"

"This is my new girlfriend, Lydia," said Gwen.

"Another one, huh?" said Gerald.

"That's my mom, Marcia, and step-father, Gerald," said Gwen.

"I can't see her face," said Marcia.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit down for a bit," said Gerald. "Show us what she's like."

Gwen led Lydia by hand to a nearby lazy boy chair, which Gwen sat in and spread her legs open enough for Lydia to sit in front of her. Gwen invited Lydia to do so, motioning with her arms and Lydia, slowly, accepted. Gwen then wrapped her arms around Lydia from behind and set her chin on Lydia's shoulder, under her hat and within her veil. Lydia's hands grasped the back of Gwen's.

"Well now we can't see either of you," said Gerald. "Can you remove that veil?"

Lydia slowly removed the veil as Gwen said, "She's a little nervous."

"Oh, we're sorry then," said Marcia. "We don't mean to make you nervous."

"You're fine," said Lydia. "That's just how I am."

"You wear that all the time?" asked Marcia.

"Yeah," said Lydia. "Except for Gwen now."

"Looks like you really have quite a catch this time," said Gerald.

"I agree," said Marcia. "She's gorgeous. If I were a lesbian, too, you know..."

"Gee, thanks mom," said Gwen, chuckling.

"Now what about me?" asked Gerald, turning his head toward Marcia.

"You'd enjoy watching, I know you would," said Marcia.

"Well, hey," said Gerald, smirking and shrugging his shoulders as he turned back toward Gwen and Lydia.

Lydia's hands grasped Gwen's more firmly. "Don't worry," said Gwen. "She's just joking."

"Right, I don't mean it," said Marcia. "Except that part about you being gorgeous, because you are, truly."

"Thanks, I guess," said Lydia.

"What do you like to do, Lydia?" asked Gerald.

"I don't know," said Lydia. "Write and draw, I guess."

"What do you write and draw?" asked Marcia.

"Just random stuff, I guess," said Lydia.

"And you like taking pictures, too," said Gwen.

"Oh, right," said Lydia, holding her camera. "Sometimes I bring this with me and take pictures of anything around me. Got one of Gwen and I already."

"Not of anything nasty, I hope," said Marcia.

"We haven't even kissed yet, Mom," said Gwen.

"So I'm guessing you two just met, then," said Gerald.

"Yeah, a couple days ago," said Gwen. "We met at that group I've gone to for a while, but I pulled her aside to that restaurant nearby and we just started chatting."

"She helped me discover I'm a lesbian," said Lydia. "Never thought about it before we met."

"Without even kissing or anything," said Marcia. "That's good to hear. I bet you feel a little better about yourself now that you found out."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Lydia, snuggling her head with Gwen's. "But I think it's more because of how nice Gwen has been to me."

"Good," said Gerald. "Glad to hear she hasn't been catty to anybody. Not that she has been, just, you know, getting that reassurance is always nice to hear."

"Yes, always nice to know we raised a nice young girl," said Marcia.

"She definitely is," said Lydia, smiling.

"Well, you two don't have to linger around here if you don't want to," said Gerald. "I'm guessing you're still eager to hang around with each other, feel free to do it as much as you want."

"Thanks, Gerald, and Mom" said Gwen. "You want to come see my room real quick?"

"Sure," said Lydia, as she stood up. She offered Gwen her hand, and Gwen took it and stood as well.

"Just keep the door open, alright?" said Gerald.

"Come on, we aren't gonna do anything," said Gwen, as she led Lydia toward her room.

"I know, just do it anyway," said Gerald.

* * *

Gwen's room was littered with posters and featured a small television. The poster which most stuck out to Lydia among the myriad was a poster of a woman posing in lingerie.

"Who's that?" asked Lydia.

"Oh, crap," said Gwen. "I meant to take that down before. That's Gillian Anderson. She was on one of my favorite TV shows. Ever heard of _The X-Files_?"

"A little," said Lydia. "You can leave it up if you want, though, I don't mind."

Gwen thought for a moment, looking at the poster then back at Lydia, then back to the poster again. Gwen moved toward the poster and removed it from the wall effortlessly, still being careful not to tear it. "I'll take it down anyway. I know you said you don't mind, but I'll feel bad leaving it up."

"Why would you feel bad?" asked Lydia.

"I want you, not her," said Gwen. "I want you on a poster more than any other woman."

"But then everyone else would see it," said Lydia.

Gwen snickered and said, "That does remind me, I haven't seen your underwear yet."

"Oh God, do I have to?" asked Lydia, frowning, tugging her dress down.

"No," said Gwen, laughing, as she sat on the bed. "Just keep me company here."

Lydia sat next to Gwen on the bed and pointed toward the TV asking, "How often do you use that?"

"Not much anymore," said Gwen. "After my experience, I kind of started to detest TV more and more as time went on. Now I just use it to play some old games and stuff."

"Do you have any footage of you on that show?" asked Lydia.

"No," said Gwen. "I burned it. Even if I had it I'd be reluctant to show you. Just brings back awful memories. I'm fine talking about it, but beyond that, you know."

"Can you show me a game then?" asked Lydia. "I haven't played any."

"Really?" said Gwen. "All this time? Then I have a lot to show you, because there's some cool stuff here."

"I just never saw the appeal before," said Lydia.

"Maybe with me you will," said Gwen. "Got this creepy game called _Eternal Darkness_ based around some of H. P. Lovecraft's stories."

"Okay, you got me," said Lydia, scooting behind Gwen.

"I figured you'd like that one," said Gwen, adjusting herself to accommodate Lydia. "I got more if you end up liking this one enough. If you want to try at some point, you can."

"No thanks," said Lydia, sitting behind Gwen as Gwen sat behind Lydia earlier. "I'm fine just watching you play."

"Okay," said Gwen. "But if you ever change your mind, let me know."

Lydia wrapped both her arms and legs around Gwen as Gwen held the game controller in her hands. "Wow, your legs, too?"

Lydia laughed into Gwen's shoulder, then set her chin on Gwen's shoulder and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, I just find it funny," said Gwen. "Hold me however you want to."

"As long as I want, too?" asked Lydia.

"Definitely," said Gwen. "Hell, the longer the better."

* * *

Lydia and Gwen later, as the sun was setting and the light glowed a vibrant yellow-orange mixture, decided to travel back to the same park bench they occupied earlier, to watch the sun set together, where the park bench was now completely shaded by the trees.

"I did like watching that game," said Lydia, as they both sat down next to each other on the bench. "It's just so beautiful out right now."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Gwen, reaching her arm around Lydia.

Lydia smiled and snuggled gingerly against Gwen. "I wish I could be as romantic as you."

"Maybe someday you'll think of something," said Gwen. "Until then I'm just going to keep slathering you with as many embarrassing comments as I can."

Lydia and Gwen sat silently holding each other for a short while, content merely with the presence of each other. Eventually, however, Lydia, usually not the person to break the ice, became curious.

"Do your parents really not mind you going out so much?" asked Lydia. "Mine are fine with it because they just want me to be happier, but otherwise they wouldn't want me out as much."

"It didn't used to be that way when I was real young," said Gwen. "My mom and dad usually just wanted me to be in their sight whenever we were out, so I didn't hardly get to do anything."

"What changed?" asked Lydia.

"My parents divorce," said Gwen. "My dad went off with some other woman and I never saw him again. I guess he didn't want to deal with kids any more."

Lydia gently squeezed Gwen and said, "I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't mean to pry."

"That's fine," said Gwen. "You can ask me anything you want. We're a couple now, we should really get to know each other as well as we can. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Why did the divorce change things, though?" asked Lydia. "I mean, like why your mother let you go out more."

"She still kept an eye on me for a short while afterward, but I think eventually she started seeing me not as the cause of the divorce, but as a reminder of my father and she didn't like being reminded of him. So she didn't treat me bad, but she did less of the things I was used to. Watching me, helping me with little things, hugging me. Even when she met Gerald it was that way. He seems to care, too, he just does what she says. I was trepidatious about just doing what I wanted at first, but as the years went by I just got used to it."

"Is that why you look for girlfriends?" asked Lydia. "You seem to have met some before."

"I have," said Gwen. "And I guess that might be part of the reason. After a while I just started missing all of the affection and I wanted more of it and it's been hard finding some."

Gwen's right eye formed a lone tear, which streaked down her cheek. Gwen wiped it off before it could drop down on Lydia, but Lydia noticed Gwen's tears anyway, looking up at Gwen as Gwen started bawling. Lydia adjusted her position, sitting up and accommodating Gwen as they properly hugged each other. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Lydia, stroking Gwen's hair.

"You didn't make me cry," said Gwen, through her cries of despair. "I've just never been able to tell anyone that before. All the girls I've met before never really wanted to be with me. I guess I understand the two that were just curious. They figured out they didn't like girls, but the rest almost made me feel life wasn't worth living."

"Why was that?" asked Lydia, still stroking Gwen's hair.

"I just started thinking they wanted me for nothing more than my body and my appearance and the fact that I'm a Z-list celebrity," said Gwen, squeezing Lydia more firmly. "It made me feel like I have nothing else to offer, and I really don't. I don't have any real skills or education beyond high school and we both know how that is. I just go around looking for acceptance and affection and don't have anything else to give in return. It's like I'm there just to be emotionally abused and manipulated because that's all I'm good for is providing someone pleasure."

Lydia also started lightly crying after hearing Gwen's impassioned delineation. "At least now you found what you're looking for," said Lydia. "And you've given me acceptance and affection. You're good at that. That's a good skill to have."

They continued hugging each other for a few moments longer before slightly pulling apart, still tenderly holding each other, looking into each others' eyes. Gwen smiled and said, "I just realized you said something romantic. You did it."

Lydia's smiled wide at the realization, saying, "Wow, I did!"

Both girls chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. Then they looked back up at each other, smiling. They stared into each other. Lydia slowly leaned her head forward toward Gwen, their lips nearly grazing each other. Gwen finished closing the distance, as both girls closed their eyes and locked their lips tenderly. Their kiss was brief, slowly parting their lips.

"That kiss meant more to me than any I've ever had," said Gwen.

"I'm glad it was my first, then," said Lydia. "It felt amazing."

"You're amazing," said Gwen.

Lydia and Gwen snuggled tightly against each other, continuing to watch the sunset in a warm, embraced silence.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lydia woke the next morning, she woke alone, but found something else was in her room which wasn't in her presence the prior night. It was a large red cloth, which hung over her chair near her desk. Lydia wondered if this was a gift from Gwen, but as she leaped out of bed to check the note on her desk, she realized it wasn't Gwen's doing.

 _'Lydia,_

 _Thought this would look nice for you. I know you love your black outfits, but figured some neat colors would be great to show off to your new girlfriend. I still hope I made it to your liking._

 _Delia'_

'Of all people,' Lydia thought to herself. 'She actually did something nice for me.'

Lydia immediately donned this new outfit made for her. Lydia realized, after she put it on, it was weaved with a spider web design. It clung to her body like a giant blanket, but had her sides exposed. Lydia had to still put on some black leggings and shirts. Lydia then tied her hair upward, as usual, but tried fixing it differently this time, making the ends less frazzled and more refined, like a bouquet of flowers.

Once dressed, Lydia wore the outfit downstairs to see her step-mother, but first finding the Maitlands.

"Wow, that looks amazing Lydia," said Barbara.

"No kidding," said Adam. "Delia did an amazing job on that."

"She actually made this for me?" asked Lydia.

"Can you believe it?" said Barbara. "You should go find her."

"Actually, before you do, I want to know how your night last night was," said Adam. "Did you have a good time with Gwen?"

"The best," said Lydia, gushing, smiling as brightly as she could. "I had my first kiss and it was wonderful!"

"You kissed, already?" asked Barbara.

"It was just a small one, but it felt like it meant so much," said Lydia.

"That's great then," said Adam. "Sounds like a good sign of longevity for you two."

"I hope so," said Lydia. "I really like her a lot. I want to see her again and show her this outfit."

"You should show Delia first," said Barbara. "I think she's downstairs in the kitchen."

"Coffee again?" said Lydia.

Barbara and Adam both shrugged their shoulders and stepped aside for Lydia. "You have another great night, sweetheart," said Barbara.

"I will, definitely," said Lydia.

Lydia rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She couldn't find her father, but as the Maitlands said, Delia was in the kitchen.

"I was right," said Lydia, as Delia turned around. "I told the Maitlands you were drinking coffee."

Delia briefly stood in stunned silence. "You look amazing in that."

Lydia laughed and said, "Thanks, Delia."

"I spent all day working on that," said Delia. "Had to do a lot of measuring, cutting, and threading, so your little girlfriend better like it."

"I'm sure she will," said Lydia. "Especially the spider webs. She seems to like that kind of stuff."

"I was thinking she'd like the way it moves with your arms," said Delia.

"Yeah, it's like I'm enveloping her with my love or something," said Lydia.

"Um, sure," said Delia. "Its too bad Charles couldn't see it yet, he's out right now. Maybe you can show him later, but right now I'm guessing you're wanting to show Gwen."

"Absolutely," said Lydia, bouncing in anticipation.

"Hell, no need to wait up for me," said Delia. "Hop to it."

Lydia bolted to the door, but once there stopped and turned to Delia once more. Delia turned in response. "Really, thank you," said Lydia, as she approached Delia to hug her. "I appreciate it so much."

Delia returned Lydia's hug and said, "You're very welcome. I'm just glad to see you happy now."

Lydia and Delia let each other go, and Lydia hurried outside so quickly she nearly broke the doors on the way out.

* * *

Lydia and Gwen decided to meet at the same park bench as yesterday. It was as good a place to meet as any, they thought, better than just barging into each others' houses. Maybe they would some day, if they needed, but they liked meeting each other away from everyone else. They liked their privacy, even when they didn't need it. The park, despite its public status, generally provided it.

Gwen was so stunned by Lydia's outfit upon meeting her, she didn't even get off her bike. Lydia posed for Gwen, smirking flirtatiously and batting her eyelashes. "You really seem to like this," said Lydia.

"Where did you get it?" asked Gwen, as she finally climbed off her bike and walked toward Lydia.

"My step-mother made it for me," said Lydia. "First nice thing she's done for me in a long time like that. For some reason, she seemed excited about me showing it to you."

"I'm sure glad she did," said Gwen, feeling the cloth. "I love it. The spider web design, the color, the way it sort of blankets your body and moves with you. Never seen anything like it. She sure seems pretty creative."

"Just wait until you see her art sculptures," said Lydia. "You missed those last time. They're pretty surreal."

"She seems kind of cool to me now," said Gwen.

"Yeah, I guess she is after all," said Lydia, as she held her arms out to Gwen. "But not as cool as you, right?"

Gwen laughed and embraced Lydia.

"What do you think we should do today?" asked Lydia.

"I'm actually not sure," said Gwen. "Whatever we do, I just want to see you as much as possible."

"I thought about that group again," said Lydia.

"I don't think so," said Gwen, laughing. "They're not awful or anything, but I've got to admit to you, I only went there to find girls. Didn't care for anyone else there. Now that I've found you, I don't see a point."

"I was thinking I do prefer still having less friends anyway," said Lydia. "Probably get better connections with people that way."

"You're not wrong," said Gwen. "I used to have quite a few friends, which made some aspects of life fun, but I never felt like I truly knew anybody."

"So that's off the list, then," said Lydia.

"Let's sit down and snuggle again," said Gwen. "At least until we think of something."

"And if we don't?" asked Lydia.

"More snuggling," said Gwen.

Lydia chuckled as she sat with Gwen. They held each other firmly and sighed a breath reeking of satisfaction.

"This outfit feels way better than your other one," said Gwen. "And I like that you're not wearing your hat, actually."

"Yeah, I decided to ditch that damn hat this time," said Lydia. "Just got in the way too much."

"You said your step-mother isn't usually like this, though," said Gwen.

"She's not always mean or anything," said Lydia. "Just kind of like your mom, not as loving, gentle, worried, that kind of thing. She's my step-mother, though, and she lives a totally different life style. We came from New York some time ago."

"That alone says a lot," said Gwen. "Visited there when looking for TV airtime. Never saw you there. Would've remembered that."

"I would hope I would have," said Lydia. "But I doubt we did. The city was way too big. I prefer this place."

"Same here," said Gwen. "What happened to your real mother, though?"

"She died," said Lydia.

"That's too bad," said Gwen, pressing herself closer against Lydia. "How did she die?"

"We still don't know exactly," said Lydia. "Never got to see her as a ghost, either. I've only seen the Maitlands."

"Do you know much of what your mother was like?" asked Gwen.

"Not really," said Lydia. "I was pretty young. I don't remember her being bad, at least."

"Have you ever wondered how we're able to see ghosts?" asked Gwen. "Well, maybe I still can't and maybe it's just the Maitlands. But you, you seem like you're just able. I wonder how."

"I still don't know," said Lydia. "I wonder if my changes in life now are going to affect it, too."

"Like what, being a lesbian means no more ghosts?" asked Gwen.

Lydia laughed and said, "Even if that's true, it'd be worth it, I guess."

"Wait a minute, talking about ghosts just made me remember something," said Gwen. "You actually kind of liked that game I showed you yesterday. I know there's probably other things you might wanna do more, but that's an idea."

"You know what, sure," said Lydia. "Maybe we can finish that and do something else later."

"We might be able to today, but it could take a while," said Gwen. "It's kind of long."

"More time for me to hold onto you, then," said Lydia. "I like that part."

"I like how you get scared," said Gwen.

"Why?" asked Lydia. "It's embarrassing."

"Because I get to console you," said Gwen. "Tell you everything will be alright. I'll be there for you. That kind of thing."

"I guess I like that part, too," said Lydia.

Gwen and Lydia stood up to get on their bikes. "I always hate that part. Having to let you go even for what we're doing now."

"If only there were a vessel driven by our love, right?" said Gwen.

Lydia and Gwen both climbed onto their bikes, but before they could take off, they were stopped by two strangers, two men.

"Aren't you that girl on that one show?" asked the man in red.

"Why do you ask?" asked Gwen.

"Why are you living here?" asked the man in green. "Why don't you live in California or something? New York even."

"New York sucks," said Lydia.

"None of your business," said Gwen.

"Can we get an autograph?" asked the man in green.

"So you can sell it on the Internet?" asked Gwen. "Sorry, but no."

"Can you at least tell us if you're coming back for the fifth season?" asked the man in red. "You're one of our favorite parts of the show."

"There's no way in hell," said Gwen. "First season was more than hell enough."

"Then why'd you do three more?" asked the man in red.

Gwen raised her eyebrow at the men as she said, "What do you mean three more seasons?"

"Did you get amnesia or something?" asked the man in green. "Or is it just bad memories from all those guys you slept with on the show?

"Fuck you," said Gwen, as she darted off on her bike. Lydia pedaled as hard as she could following her, which she found difficult since Gwen blasted through the nearby trees.

"There go our chances, dumbass," said the man in red.

"Fuck them, dude," said the man in green. "She seemed like a bitch anyway. Probably thought she was better than us."

"We could've still had a chance with the other one, though," said the man in red.

"Whatever, let's just go," said the man in green. "We can find some better-looking girls anyway."

* * *

Gwen and Lydia arrived back at Gwen's home, where they both agreed _Eternal Darkness_ could wait. More pressing matters were awaiting to be discovered, online. Gwen furiously typed away and her eyes dashed across the screen as several different items flashed onscreen. Lydia sat patiently by her side, stroking her hair, back, and shoulders.

"Those motherfuckers," said Gwen, pounding her fist on the desk. Lydia's hand retreated to her lap as Gwen stood up from the computer chair and stomped off to her room. Lydia followed with trepidation, finding Gwen sitting on her bed with her hands on her forehead. Lydia slowly approached Gwen and sat next to her. Lydia reached an arm around Gwen, and Gwen swiftly turned to hug Lydia, a hug which Lydia returned. Gwen squeezed Lydia tightly as Lydia stroked Gwen's hair again.

"I'm glad you were here for this," said Gwen, shaking nervously. "I don't know what I would've done if I just figured this out alone."

"What happened anyway?" asked Lydia. "What's going on?"

"You don't believe those guys for a minute, do you?" asked Gwen.

"No," said Lydia. "That just doesn't seem like you."

"God, I feel like my whole sense of reality is screwed up right now," said Gwen. "Like I'm having an existential crisis."

"Like that game," said Lydia.

Gwen smiled, caressed Lydia's face, and said, "Yeah, like the game. Thanks, sweetheart."

Lydia squeezed Gwen more firmly and said, "Any time."

"I should tell you what seems to be going on," said Gwen. "I think they're using someone else in my likeness for the show. And they are, like those guys said, just randomly putting me into a bunch of relationships with guys. Because we just can't have gay characters on TV, I guess. I can't believe I'm still dealing with them after all this time, as if that situation couldn't get any worse. Now we'll probably have to go find a goddamned lawyer and hopefully fix this bullshit."

"Do you want to go do that now?" asked Lydia. "I think I know where a good one is."

"I suppose we should," said Gwen. "As much as I hate dealing with this, I'd rather get it done sooner than later."

* * *

Lydia and Gwen rode to a nearby law firm, prim and proper as law firms usually are. The lawyer's office was essentially filled with processed trees, books and papers scattered about as if mental warfare had taken place inside. Gwen explained her defamation of character and personality rights situation to a lawyer in their initial free consultation.

"I'm guessing you don't have the number for the company considering what you just told me," said the lawyer.

"No way," said Gwen. "Never wanted to deal with them again, frankly."

"I will have to research that for you, then," said the lawyer. "I am sure I can get you what you want out of this."

"I just want it to end," said Gwen. "To stop using me like that. Can't believe they'd be so brazen, says a lot about how awful they are."

"You're entitled to financial gain out of this as well," said the lawyer. "I imagine double the amount of what the actor in your place made, since this was without your permission. At least what she made, but I'm sure you can get more."

"I'm not worried about the money," said Gwen.

"I'm still going to look into that for you, okay?" said the lawyer. "I want only the best outcome for you here, I'm sure you won't protest."

"No," said Gwen. "I have all I need right now, but I guess I won't complain. I guess with that you can take whatever charges you need out it, too. When I get it, I mean."

"I assume that's a confirmation of my services," said the lawyer.

"Do what you need," said Gwen. "Just get them to stop however you can. Hopefully without a trial, but if we need one I guess I'll do it even though I'd rather not see them again."

"Can I come with if that happens?" asked Lydia.

"You related to the plaintiff in some way?" asked the lawyer.

"I'm her girlfriend," said Lydia.

"She's definitely coming with me if it gets to that point," said Gwen.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said the lawyer, standing up and extending his hand. "We'll keep in touch. You have my number?"

Gwen shook the lawyer's hand and said, "Sure. Just keep in mind, I'm not usually up real early."

"Duly noted," said the lawyer as he shook Lydia's hand. "Hopefully you two have a better rest of your day."

* * *

Gwen and Lydia decided to occupy space near a pond to watch the ducks nearby, once again snuggled against each other. They brought bread in case they decided to feed them, but the ducks were content with swimming, floating, and quacking, and didn't pay much mind to Gwen and Lydia.

"I hope more guys don't give us shit," said Gwen. "But I know it's going to happen. Whenever that happens I'll protect you, okay?"

"Does it happen a lot?" asked Lydia.

"Not a ton, at least not around here," said Gwen. "But I've had problems. Definitely worse than the guys earlier, too."

"What's the worst you've had happen?" asked Lydia. "I want to know so I'm more prepared."

"One guy tried to hit me for not going out with him," said Gwen. "I took him out, though."

"You a tough girl?" asked Lydia, smiling, lightly pinching Gwen's stiff upper arm.

"I can handle myself pretty well," said Gwen. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw someone hitting you, though."

"I don't know how I'd react to seeing you hit someone, either," said Lydia. "I don't really like violence."

"I don't, either" said Gwen. "And I hope it never comes to that. Kind of doubt it will, honestly."

A duck approached Gwen and Lydia, and both girls dug into the bread bag at once to dig out the same piece of bread. They both paused, looked at each other, and smiled as they both broke the bread and tossed it. More ducks waddled nearby and ate as Gwen and Lydia continued throwing bread.

"Do a lot of people recognize you?" asked Lydia.

"Not really," said Gwen. "Thankfully, the show isn't that popular. That was the first time I was recognized in quite a while. So I don't think you'll have much to worry about there."

"I was more worried about you than me," said Lydia.

"You're worried about me?" said Gwen. "I have fighting skills, babe. I'm more worried about you, interacting with ghosts and stuff. What about that one guy anyway? What's his name?"

"I can't say it," said Lydia. "It's one of those 'say it three times and he'll come' kind of things. I mean, I think he's gone, but I want to be careful. So even if I ever say I'll tell you anything and everything, that's one thing I'll probably never tell you."

"I guess I understand," said Gwen. "What was he like, though?"

"Fucking disgusting to start," said Lydia. "He was basically a dead guy, so he had quite a stench. And his skin and bones were rotting. And bugs crawled all over him. And even his sense of style was just ridiculous since he'd been dead for so long. To top it all off, he was a lying, scheming, double-timing scumbag and he deserves whatever he gets as punishment."

"Why did you agree to marry him, then?" asked Gwen. "I remember you said it was to save the Maitlands, but what happened?"

"The Maitlands were dying," said Lydia. "They were being exorcised and only that, uh, person knew anything about saving them. Of course, his idea was he'd only do it if I agreed to marry him. I didn't think he'd take it so serious, and I didn't think it would go over so horribly either way. He had my father and step-mother tied up and tried to stop any attempts the Maitlands threw at him to get me out of that situation. Thankfully they did, so we pretty much saved each other, I guess."

"Would you have agreed to marry him to save me?" asked Gwen.

Lydia looked up at Gwen and scrunched her face, without saying anything.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to answer that," said Gwen, stroking Lydia's head. "Would you marry me some day, though?"

Lydia smiled and gave Gwen a kiss. "Definitely."

"You know, with all that money I'll probably have coming my way, we could start off pretty easy, living together in our own place somewhere," said Gwen.

"It's just too bad we can't have kids like other people," said Lydia. "I mean, we could but they wouldn't be ours."

"Hey," said Gwen, pointing at Lydia. "Any kids we have will be ours, no matter what."

"I just realized we're already talking about marriage and kids," said Lydia.

"Well not right now, silly," said Gwen, tickling Lydia's stomach as Lydia scrunched herself and giggled. Lydia held her belly and looked at it longingly.

"Some day, though," said Lydia.

* * *

Gwen soon received word from her lawyer that a settlement had indeed been reached, the one which the lawyer had suggested he could obtain for Gwen. No trial would be necessary, as Gwen would see her money soon and her likeness, though it cannot be erased from what it had already been used for, cannot be used again. Gwen and Lydia laid together on a blanket in the field they occupied during their second meeting, their arms and legs intertwined.

"I would've held a party," said Gwen. "But I wouldn't be inviting many people. Just you and family and such."

"That would cost some of that money anyway," said Lydia. "I'm just glad that's all over with. No more ghosts from your past, huh?"

Gwen smiled and said, "That's a great way to put it. I wonder if you'd be able to see me as a ghost."

"I don't know if I'd be able to hold you like I can now," said Lydia. "Pretty sure I couldn't. And I'd be growing older and you'd stay the same."

"Sounds like that wouldn't be any fun," said Gwen. "I guess, even if we wanted to, it would be best to move on if either of us died."

Lydia frowned and said, "It would be so hard knowing you're still around."

Tears streaked down both of their faces as they held each other closer. "Already says a lot when it's clear we'd miss each other," said Gwen.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," said Lydia.

"At least you know you're a lesbian now," said Gwen. "You'd be able to find somebody."

"But I love you," said Lydia.

Gwen paused and stared deeply into Lydia's eyes. "I love you, too."

They kissed, more passionately than before, pressing their lips harder again each other, still without tongue. Once they parted their lips, they continued laying together, holding each other, in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen decided the first thing she should do with the money was buy a vehicle, a smaller vehicle with more gas mileage and the ability to use E-85. Essentially, despite the initial expense, she knew buying a fresh vehicle that needed less gas would ultimately save money. She did this so she and Lydia could travel out of town easier if they so desired, and considering the financial and moral victory Gwen achieved, she wanted to have some kind of celebration, but didn't know many people besides her family and Lydia's. She mainly wanted to see Lydia anyway. She decided to take Lydia with her for a drive in her new car, Gwen wearing her usual green-black combo and Lydia once again wearing the outfit tailor-made for her by Delia. Lydia also brought one of her cameras this time, taking the occasional picture of the countryside as it flashed by.

"I really like this new car you bought," said Lydia. "You didn't buy it just for me, did you?"

"I would've wanted a car even if I'd never met you," said Gwen. "Since I have met you, that makes it all the better."

"I always did like to see all the beautiful country pass by while riding in cars," said Lydia.

"It's too bad I can't focus on that much since I'm driving," said Gwen. "Otherwise I'd just cuddle with you all day."

"I know we made the joke already, but a car driven by love really would be nice," said Lydia.

"Or at least a car that can drive itself while we make love," said Gwen.

"Then we probably wouldn't ever pay attention to anything going on outside the car," said Lydia.

"Then we'd both probably end up ghosts stuck together forever and ever after it crashes," said Gwen.

"Sounds good to me," said Lydia. "Well, sort of. From what I remember dying actually pretty much sucks. The Maitlands are stuck at in that house for over a hundred years, it's crazy."

"You wouldn't want to be with me that long?" said Gwen.

"That part I like," said Lydia. "It's everything else about it that sounds creepy. Like apparently if they step outside of their house, the Maitlands somehow end up some weird and dangerous places, like that moon around Saturn, I think it's called Titan, that has sand worms that try to eat them and stuff."

"That actually sounds cool," said Gwen.

"I saw one of those things eat the person I almost married," said Lydia. "It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life."

"You're actually making me like them more," said Gwen. "Except the scaring you part, I don't like that. Why did they scare you?"

"You'd just know if you saw them," said Lydia. "They just happened to go for that guy, but they're still dangerous."

"That kind of reminds me of that book _Dune_ ," said Gwen. "You ever read that one?"

"Tried to," said Lydia. "Finished it, but I couldn't understand half of it. Probably just didn't put enough effort into it."

"It's just a hard book," said Gwen. "I didn't really get all of it, either. But that was one cool thing about it for sure was the huge sand worms."

"You know what, that's a good idea," said Lydia.

"What, sand worms?" said Gwen.

"No, silly," said Lydia, laughing. "Going to a book store."

"Not sure exactly how much I'm willing to spend," said Gwen. "But yeah, we can at least look around."

"You don't have to spend any money on me to make me happy," said Lydia. "I just want to do things with you, whatever they are."

"Including diving into a pit full of flesh-eating insects?" asked Gwen.

"No fucking way!" said Lydia, bursting with laughter.

"How about just going to a mall, then?" asked Gwen. "That's only almost as bad. I know of a mall that has a book store, toys, way too many clothing stores of course. It even has a good arcade, those are kind of rare any more."

"I've never been to an arcade," said Lydia.

"Holy shit, seriously?" said Gwen, in shock. "I knew you hadn't gotten into games much, but not even an arcade? Even back when they were everywhere?"

"I don't know why I never went," sad Lydia. "Just never have."

"I almost feel like we definitely have to go there now," said Gwen, bouncing in her seat. "If we do you'll have so much fun, I swear."

"Wow, you're really excited," said Lydia.

"Because I'm about to show you another eye-opening experience," said Gwen.

"You are pretty good at those," said Lydia.

* * *

Once Gwen and Lydia arrived at the mall, they walked together, hand in hand, directly toward the arcade, which was not far off from the entrance. The arcade was dimmed inside and had two floors with neon lights glowing everywhere and a cacophony of noise blasting into their eardrums. Lydia nearly felt the need to cover her ears upon walking in, but continued holding Gwen's hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it's just loud," said Lydia.

"I'm going to get some quarters for us," said Gwen, walking with Lydia toward the teller. "I know I said I wanted to save earlier, but this is something I really think you should experience at least once in your life. And there's even something you can probably help me with later."

"Really?" said Lydia. "What's that?"

"A certain game," said Gwen. "We'll get to that later, though."

Gwen requested a small bucket of quarters and received them from the teller at the front desk.

"Really, that many?" said Lydia.

"Not as much as it looks, actually," said Gwen.

"What are we going to do first?" asked Lydia.

"That's up to you, sweetheart," said Gwen. "How about you look around and pick? I'll at least let you know if something really isn't worth your money, but otherwise have at it."

"Really, anything I want?" asked Lydia.

"Anything," said Gwen, kissing Lydia on the cheek and extending her hand outward toward the arcade. "Lead the way."

Lydia strolled around the arcade at random, still with Gwen in tow, still holding hands, and taking random pictures. Lydia chose to play a variety, ranging from classics such as _Ms. Pac-Man_ to more obscure games such as _Darius_. Lydia particularly liked the games with external peripherals, including one with a submarine periscope which Lydia needed to twist herself around to move. Gwen played with Lydia whenever she could, but among these selections, Lydia spotted something that had Gwen particularly excited.

" _Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3_ ," said Lydia. "What's the deal with this one?"

"You'll see," said Gwen, giggling almost uncontrollably. "Come play this one with me."

Lydia occupied the second player position as Gwen plunked two quarters into the quarter slots. Both pressed start: Gwen instantly chose Cyrax, but Lydia took her time looking at each character.

"You're timed on who you can pick," said Gwen. "Kinda sucks, but if you don't it'll pick for you."

"They sure got some pretty girls in there, but this guy looks pretty tough," Lydia said as she chose Jax.

"Lets rock, babe," said Gwen.

The fight began.

The fight ended.

"Did you just pick this game to mess with me?" asked Lydia. "You're really good at this."

"I'm sorry," said Gwen, laughing. "I just had to show you. There's one more round. Just wait 'til you see this."

The fight began.

The fight lasted a little longer, as Gwen let Lydia attack her a bit, but the match still ended with Gwen victorious. Gwen then performed one of Cyrax's fatalities, in which Cyrax becomes a helicopter and slides down from the top of the screen onto Jax, dicing Jax into bits. Lydia stood in stunned silence, mouth agape, at what she had just witnessed. Gwen was in hysterics.

"You are so mean!" said Lydia.

"I'm so sorry!" said Gwen, laughing almost uncontrollably, as she hugged Lydia. Lydia hugged Gwen back, but was still flabbergasted.

"Wait, I think it's still letting you play," said Lydia.

"Oh shit, that's right. I still get to play since I won," said Gwen. Gwen proceeded to advance expertly, with Lydia cheering her on, until she reached Motaro and then lost.

"The boss characters in that game are cheap bastards," said Gwen. "I really am sorry I did that to you, but I thought it would be funny."

"I guess it kind of was," said Lydia. "I'll probably laugh about it more later."

Gwen looked at the quarters remaining and said, "Okay, I think it's time I showed you what I'd like you to help me with."

"What's that?" asked Lydia.

"It's a game called _House of the Dead_ ," said Gwen. "It's a shooting game where you shoot a bunch of zombies and such."

"More violent stuff, huh?" said Lydia.

"This one you actually get to shoot with a big plastic gun," said Gwen.

"Okay, you got me," said Lydia.

"I figured you'd like that," said Gwen. "I want to play that one with you because I've never been able to beat the damn thing on my own and thought that would be something we could do together."

Gwen and Lydia walked hand in hand toward the _House of the Dead_ machine, on the second floor. Gwen plunked two quarters in for them.

"Before we start, I gotta tell you something important," said Gwen. "I didn't understand it when I was younger, but when you're out of ammo and you need to reload, all you need to do is fire away from the screen. Just a quick little movement like this-" said Gwen as she jerked the gun slightly toward her left, and continued, "-and firing should reload it. Or you could go up like that. Wherever you go, try to do it as quick as you can, because sometimes you might get overwhelmed."

"I think I got it," said Lydia. "This does look really cool."

"It totally is," said Gwen. "Ready?"

Lydia and Gwen pressed start and away they blasted…

* * *

Though it took quite a large number of quarters, particularly for Lydia, both girls managed to make it all the way through _House of the Dead_ , Gwen's long-time goal finally completed. Both girls cheered loudly and hugged each other while jumping in the air at the same time. They caused several heads to turn, and so they decided to leave the arcade; a small enough number of quarters were left so Gwen didn't feel the need to exchange them.

"You looked so hot holding that gun the way you did," said Gwen, walking with Lydia toward the book store, hand in hand.

"So did you, actually," said Lydia, giggling, slipping her arm around Gwen's waist. "I kind of got distracted a bit."

"You did, huh?" said Gwen, smirking, wrapping her arm around Lydia, gripping her shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely," said Lydia. "I don't know if my favorite is that _House of the Dead_ because we beat it together, or that racing one I played, Rush something."

"I'll have to look it up later, I guess," said Gwen. "Maybe I could get it for you some day."

"Wouldn't that be expensive?" asked Lydia. "And where would we put it?"

"Not the whole cabinet," said Gwen, snickering. "I could probably find a version for one of my game thingies at home."

"You don't have to buy anything for me, but that's very sweet of you," said Lydia. "I would like to play it again some day, I guess."

"Definitely," said Gwen. "I aim to please."

Gwen and Lydia arrived at the book store and browsed through a variety of books. They remained together, still holding hands, browsing through several sections. Except, ironically, romance.

"We've got our own romance," said Lydia. "What do those books have that we don't?"

"Heteronormativity?" said Gwen.

Lydia briefly browsed through the bulk of the romance section and said, "Yeah, there sure are a lot of stories about straight couples."

"All conformist pretty folks mired in a fantastic pipe dream," said Gwen.

"That sure is poetic," said Lydia. "You should be a writer, too."

"I'd probably be published just because of my Z-list celebrity status," said Gwen. "And I'm sure the publishers would only be interested in that part of my life."

"You're worth so much more than that," said Lydia. "Maybe we could write something together. Just for fun even."

"I'd like that," said Gwen. "As for these books here, I might have some of the things you're interested in here at home. I can just let you borrow one of my copies. Or hell, if we did end up living together, they'd be ours anyway, wouldn't be borrowing at that point."

"Are you truly serious about us doing that some day?" asked Lydia.

"Absolutely," said Gwen. "Don't know when, but I'd love to."

"Maybe we should get some stuff for a home, then," said Lydia.

"Maybe we can look around," said Gwen. "But I'm not worried about that yet. That's still a ways away."

"Most of the places here sell clothes anyway," said Lydia. "Is there one we can go to that isn't just your average, everyday thing?"

"There's gotta be one," said Gwen. "Let's go find it."

* * *

Gwen and Lydia randomly searched for a good clothing store on purpose, so they could walk together more while still holding hands. The mall was expansive and tall, which gave the illusion that there was much to find, with more stores but less variety. They managed to find a clothing store that didn't completely turn them off, still not quite to their liking, but better than nothing. The store catered to what seemed to be kitsch interests, but was still rooted in a populist vein, a store which seemed out of the ordinary but wasn't. Gwen and Lydia lackadaisically browsed through the store together, not necessarily caring what they looked at.

"I guess that is definitely one benefit to having a same sex partner," said Gwen. "It's not always possible, but it's easier to share clothes."

"You saying we could wear each others' underwear?" asked Lydia, laughing.

"You sure seemed to like mine," said Gwen, as Lydia laughed hard into Gwen's shoulder so as not to distract the other customers. "We can both go into the same bathrooms and dressing rooms and such, too."

"Do you want to see my underwear now?" asked Lydia.

Gwen then laughed into Lydia's shoulder and said, "That's all up to you. No rush on that."

Lydia briefly rolled her eyes and looked at Gwen seductively. "You want to see?"

Gwen couldn't help but smile nervously at Lydia. "I guess I would, not going to lie about that."

"How about I find something here and get changed with you in the dressing room?" asked Lydia. "Sound good?"

"Whatever you want to do, babe," said Gwen.

Lydia continued searching through the piles and racks of clothes and eventually came upon a pair of light blue short-shorts and a low-cut Hello Kitty tank top.

"Really, that's what you're wanting to try on?" asked Gwen, her eyebrow raised, laughing nervously.

"Just for you, babe," said Lydia, winking, then heading toward the dressing room. Gwen followed right behind Lydia, closing the door behind them once inside.

Lydia immediately removed the top part of her outfit, the red cloth with the interwoven spider webs, leaving only her tightly-clinging all-black nylon shirt and pants.

"Woah, take it slow," said Gwen, laughing. "Haven't even sat down yet."

Lydia giggled and said, "I'm just eager to show you now, I don't know why."

Lydia continued to undress slowly once Gwen was firmly seated, first removing her top portion, and when removing the bottom portion, had bent over with her back facing toward Gwen. Gwen merely sat with her mouth unwittingly agape in amazement as Lydia posed, cocking her hip to the right, in only her all black underwear, which contrasted heavily against her ghostly white skin.

"What do you think?" asked Lydia. "Speechless?"

Gwen nodded as Lydia turned so Gwen could see all sides. Lydia then proceeded to put on her newly selected clothing, which didn't add much more cloth to the assembly and was decidedly non-goth attire.

"I like this little kitty on the tank top at least," said Lydia, pointing at the face of Hello Kitty emblazoned above her chest. "It's real cute. What do you think?"

"You are just the perfect package," said Gwen. "A real sweetheart and incredibly beautiful to boot. Here," said Gwen, standing up as she started to unbutton her top. "You mind if we both undress? Together?"

"We're not getting too frisky are we?" asked Lydia.

"No," said Gwen, removing her shirt. "I just want to do it together, to be fair."

"Okay," said Lydia, as she started undressing again along with Gwen, smiling. "I guess I want to see you, too."

Once both girls were down to just their underwear, they stood staring at each others' bodies. Not posing, just standing, looking. Eventually, Gwen reached slowly toward Lydia's hand and brought her closer.

"I feel like I'm against a cloud," said Gwen, as she pressed herself against Lydia. "Forgive me, I just wanted to feel what this was like with you. It's different with some girls."

"No, I agree. This feels good," said Lydia, gently caressing Gwen's arms. "Your skin feels smooth and I like the warmth."

Gwen, however, felt a very familiar tingle and felt the need to break away despite her desires. "We should get moving."

"Yeah, you're right," said Lydia, as both girls dressed themselves in their usual garb. Lydia returned the clothing she tried on to their respective places and left hand in hand with Gwen.

"Is there any kind of pet store here?" asked Lydia. "Seeing that tank top with the kitty on it made me want to see some animals. I've never had a pet before."

"I've never had any pets, either," said Gwen. "I don't think there are any pet stores here at the mall, though. Maybe if there's time after we leave the mall we'll go see one. We should have time."

"What more is there to do here?" asked Lydia. "Doesn't seem to be any more interesting clothes stores."

"And that's what most of the mall is," said Gwen. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose," said Lydia. "Is there food here?"

"Yeah, but most of it is greasy," said Gwen.

Lydia smiled and said, "I could go for a good pizza."

"I don't know if it's your infectious smile or what, but yeah, that does sound good,"said Gwen, caressing Lydia's face lightly. "What kind do you like anyway?"

"I'm not sure," said Lydia, as they approached the food court. "I've only had cheese."

"Good lord, you really have missed out on some of life's simple pleasures," said Gwen. "Tell you what, you want the greasiest pizza? I think it's the best one anyway."

"I don't know," said Lydia. "What would that be?"

"Pepperoni," said Gwen. "Just plain, simple pepperoni is all you need for some real greasy goodness. If not, there's sausage."

"Sausage sounds gross," said Lydia.

"That's exactly how I think," said Gwen, snickering. "Oh, you mean pizza."

"Come on," said Lydia, laughing. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"I know, I know," said Gwen. "Sausage actually isn't that bad. On pizza. You know what I mean."

"I know you enough to know that," said Lydia, as they approached the counter for the one place serving pizza in the entire food court. Before Lydia decided on what she wanted, Gwen ordered pepperoni and allowed Lydia a bite. Lydia then also decided on pepperoni, and allowed Gwen a bite of one of her slices.

"Thanks for the pizza, sweetheart," said Lydia.

"No, thank you," said Gwen. "It was your idea."

"But you paid for it," said Lydia.

"Because it was your idea," said Gwen.

Lydia paused and scrunched her face at Gwen before they sat at a nearby table to continue eating.

"I love you," said Gwen.

"I love you, too," said Lydia.

Both girls reached for and grabbed each others' hands, while still holding their slices of pizza.

"That is disgusting," a statement which came from seemingly nowhere Lydia and Gwen could see. Shortly, however, a middle-aged woman approached the table from the crowd of people. "What the hell are you two doing? Don't you know what will happen to you?"

"Yes, we'll get married, live together, have children, and love each other unconditionally until we die," said Gwen. "And then we'll do the same thing while burning in Hell, right babe?"

Lydia, though initially frowning, smiled at Gwen and said, "Whatever happens we'll be together, sweetheart."

"You both laugh in the face of the Lord?" said the woman. "How dare you defy his will. You will be punished for committing such atrocious behavior."

"Ma'am, it says a lot about how messed up your religion's morality is when the bad guy is more accepting than your good guy," said Gwen. "At least Satan welcomes people of all creeds into his dominion."

"You people sicken me," said the woman, as she walked away, still mumbling angrily under her breath. Lydia snapped a picture of the lady walking away.

"Wow," said Lydia. "I don't know what I'm more shocked at, that lady or you for that Satan stuff."

Gwen laughed and said, "Don't worry, I don't believe in any of that crap. I've read up on how Satan is actually more of a classic rebel figure than some evil being, which is ironic. People like her hate hearing about it, but it's true."

"Do you think this will happened often, though?" asked Lydia. "I was made fun of a lot before, but this might get serious. Especially with the Satan comments."

"The Satan comments usually make them go away," said Gwen. "But I guess you could be right. Probably shouldn't be spouting too much praise of Satan, so we don't get stoned to death or something."

"I hate that it happened right after we told each other we love each other," said Lydia. "We were having such a great moment together."

"Then let's keep having great moments," said Gwen. "Let's finish our pizzas and go to that pet store, because I can't think of much else here besides maybe the toy store, electronics store, and that gag gift store."

"Maybe we could see a movie, too," said Lydia.

"That's right!" said Gwen, bugging her eyes in excitement. "There is a video and music store, I forgot about that. I've been looking for a particular movie that's been eluding me somehow."

"Can we look around even if we find it?" asked Lydia.

"Sure. Tell you what, we'll both pick one each, okay?" said Gwen, finishing her pizza.

* * *

The video store was only sparsely populated, so it seemed as if Gwen and Lydia had their pick of the litter. Gwen, however, bolted straight for the horror section and soon found the film she had been looking for: John Carpenter's _The Thing_. Lydia, reading the back cover, didn't initially seem enthralled.

"You'll just have to see it," said Gwen. "Then you'll know why I was so excited for this. I'm curious what you're going to pick out, though."

"Maybe something not horror," said Lydia. "Just to spice it up."

"Aw, no more horror?" said Gwen, slumping slightly.

"Maybe more later," said Lydia.

"I was kind of hoping you would because then I could console you when you get scared," said Gwen, wrapping her arms around Lydia from behind.

"I'll hold you the whole time anyway," said Lydia, kissing Gwen's cheek. "And do plenty of those, too."

"Deal," said Gwen, kissing Lydia's cheek.

Lydia continued browsing through the store's selection with her arm wrapped around Gwen, speed-reading most of the back covers of whatever she found interesting enough to look more deeply into. Lydia saw a few that had interested her, but since she had to pick one, she decided to make sure of her decision. She eventually did once she picked up a movie called _Pleasantville_.

"This one," said Lydia. "I have a feeling we'll both like it."

"I've never heard of this one," said Gwen, reading the back cover. "No, wait, I think I actually may have. I think I remember seeing a trailer or something for it a long time ago. You're right, we may like it. That it, then?"

"Sure," said Lydia, hugging Gwen. "Thank you."

Gwen hugged back and said, "No problem."

* * *

Once Gwen and Lydia left the video store, they decided to leave the mall altogether to visit a nearby pet store. Lydia bounced in the passenger seat along the way in anticipation, which made it hard for Gwen to concentrate on driving. Once both girls trekked inside, an array of animal sounds littered the complex, a sound which caused Lydia to smile brightly.

"Which one do you think we should look at first?" asked Lydia.

"I suppose I should let you know now I'm kind of allergic to cats," said Gwen. "If you want to hold and pet one, that's fine, and I can for a bit, too. But if we get pets some day, that's one we'll have to leave off the list, unfortunately."

"That's too bad," said Lydia. "But you won't mind if I pet some kitties first?"

"Sure, go wherever you want," said Gwen.

Lydia and Gwen were greeted by an attendant ready to fulfill their desire to pet the variety of animals inside. Not all of them, however, as birds tend to fly away and fish need water to live, and Lydia wasn't fond of the snakes. Most of the rest were fair game. Some of the animals climbed and jumped around Gwen and Lydia in anticipation, both expecting and desiring to be picked up and given attention. Lydia took pictures of every animal she came across and even pet the reptiles, but realized they would be quite hard to take care of, perhaps besides the turtles.

"You think a turtle would make a good pet some day?" asked Lydia.

"I guess that is an interesting idea," said Gwen. "Having a pet turtle. I wouldn't be against it."

"I think after petting all these animals, I know I definitely want a doggy some day," said Lydia.

"If we ever get one, I'll let you name it," said Gwen.

"You really spoil me sometimes," said Lydia, smiling.

"You don't want to be spoiled?" said Gwen, hugging Lydia.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the attendant. "But were either of you interested in any of our animals here?"

"We are, but we'll have to come back some time," said Gwen. "We just wanted to look around and gauge what we liked."

"Okay, just making sure," said the attendant. "You ladies have a good evening."

"Thank you," said both Gwen and Lydia simultaneously.

* * *

After the pet store visit, Gwen and Lydia both decided it was time to drive back home. They both were eager to see the movies they received, more so to finally be able to just relax and meld into each others' arms than merely for the content of the films.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," said Lydia. "But besides that one lady, I had a great time at the mall."

Gwen laughed and said, "I know, I usually hate going there. But I knew with you, it would be different."

"It seems I can look forward to anything with you," said Lydia.

"Even if we were sentenced to a concentration camp?" asked Gwen.

"At least we'd be together," said Lydia.

"I doubt that," said Gwen. "If the government was bad enough to do that, they'd probably separate us as soon as they could and keep us apart."

"I can't believe people would still be so hateful, though," said Lydia.

"I can't believe that was the only time it happened while we were out today," said Gwen. "With all those people, I expected more to happen."

"It almost makes me not want to go out hearing that," said Lydia.

"Like I said before, I'll protect you," said Gwen, grabbing Lydia's hand.

"Maybe I should learn how to protect myself, too," said Lydia. "If it could really be that bad, I mean."

"I suppose that would be a good idea," said Gwen. "But I don't want to worry about that tonight. Tonight, I just want to love you as long as possible."

"Have you thought about us falling asleep together?" asked Lydia.

"I'd love to do that," said Gwen. "Not sure if we'll be able."

"We should go to my place," said Lydia. "I'm sure my parents and the Maitlands won't mind. They might even let us close the door."

"Ooh, kinky," said Gwen, smirking.

"Hey, that's not an invitation for sex," said Lydia, laughing.

"That's okay," said Gwen. "Even if I get frisky with you, you just let me know whether you're ready or not. When we're both ready, okay?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be ready for a while," said Lydia. "I'm not even sure what to do."

"I can easily help you there," said Gwen. "But like I said, I don't want to push or rush, at all."

"I really appreciate it," said Lydia. "Everything, really. All that you've done for me. I'm so glad we met."

"Same here," said Gwen. "It's good to see you so happy now."

* * *

When Gwen and Lydia arrived at Lydia's home, they darted upstairs toward Lydia's room. Lydia never had a television placed in her room, but they both decided to transfer one there. They briefly spoke with both the Maitlands and Lydia's father and step-mother about their day, but otherwise wanted to be alone with each other. They were, indeed, allowed to close Lydia's bedroom door, but, despite the opportunity, neither Gwen nor Lydia desired to take advantage of their privacy. They were merely content being with each other.

They both decided to watch _The Thing_ first, since Lydia didn't want to be too scared before they fell asleep. And Lydia was indeed scared by the film, tightly holding Gwen throughout, screaming more than once, digging her face into Gwen's shoulder and chest, shivering. Gwen, each time, would console Lydia, rubbing her back and kissing her head, reassuring her everything is alright.

Once the movie was over, Lydia was still holding Gwen tightly. "I had no idea that was going to be so scary. I'm glad you were here with me."

"I'm glad you were here, too," said Gwen. "You actually made this movie even better."

"I don't know if I like it, but at least you made it easier," said Lydia.

"You might like it after thinking about it," said Gwen. "There's a lot to think about in the movie, it gets pretty complex if you analyze it enough. I'm still trying to figure out just how everything could have worked out the way it did. Who, what, when, where, how, you know?"

"Maybe we can talk about that later," said Lydia. "I need a break from that movie. I hope I don't have nightmares."

"I'm definitely sleeping with you tonight, then," said Gwen. "Just to make sure."

"Please do," said Lydia, shivering. "I don't want to sleep alone now."

"You sure are rattled," said Gwen. "Maybe watching the one you wanted will help, too. I'll go put that one in now, okay?"

Gwen switched to _Pleasantville_ and before she could even finish sitting, Lydia wrapped herself around Gwen tightly again.

"I love it when you get like this," said Gwen, laughing. "We'll definitely have to see more horror movies together."

"Gee, thanks," said Lydia, pouting.

"You're welcome," said Gwen, snickering.

As _Pleasantville_ progressed, Lydia slowly relaxed her grip on Gwen. Both girls sat in stunned silence through the entire film. Once it was over, neither Gwen nor Lydia moved to stop or remove the film.

"Wow," said Lydia. "That was incredible."

"No kidding," said Gwen. "That was way better than I was expecting. Hell, that was better than the other movie we saw. I kind of feel bad saying that, but really, I got to hand it to whoever made this. They did an excellent job."

"Why do you feel bad saying that?" asked Lydia.

"I usually don't get real into movies like this," said Gwen. "I don't know what it is about this one that had me so enthralled, but we'll have to see it again some time."

"I'd love to," said Lydia. "I think it's my favorite now."

"You want to keep it then?" asked Gwen. "I know I paid for it, but if it's your favorite, I'll just let you keep it."

"Really?" said Lydia. "You don't mind? It would mean a lot to me. The movie does kind of remind me of us in a way."

"You think so?" said Gwen. "I guess I'll have to think about it more. But sure, go ahead and keep it here, I don't mind at all. I'm sure even if I wanted to see it again I could just come over, or you could bring it with."

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Lydia, kissing Gwen on the cheek. "You ready for bed now? I have jammies you can wear. Like you said earlier, easy to share clothes now sometimes."

"I guess we should," said Gwen, as she was handed a pair of black pajamas. "Thanks."

Both girls dressed in front of each other, with no sense of urgency or embarrassment. They were both comfortable in the presence of their own sexuality, without becoming too excited at the sight of each other (though they still couldn't help but stare at each other). Once dressed, they climbed into bed together, holding each other, and kissing each other good night. They fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia woke before Gwen did. Both girls were entangled in each other, almost as if tied into a knot. Lydia thought about waking Gwen, but Gwen was zonked. 'I have an idea anyway,' Lydia thought to herself. 'I'll see if I can bring her breakfast.'

Lydia slowly and gingerly let herself loose from Gwen's grasp, with Gwen still sound asleep. It was no wonder: it was around six in the morning. Lydia almost thought about going back to sleep herself, but she was determined to spoil Gwen for once.

Lydia met with Delia in the kitchen, who, as usual, was making her coffee.

"You're up pretty early," said Delia. "Where's Gwen? I was thinking you two were inseparable at this point."

"I wanted to make breakfast for her," said Lydia.

"Do you want some help?" asked Delia. "What are you making?"

"Just the usual kind of breakfast," said Lydia. "I guess I could use help since it would take a while if I did it myself. I want to try to get it done before she wakes up."

"Sure," said Delia. "I just hope this doesn't wake Charles, either. He'll probably want some, too, so might as well make extra."

"Do you mind if I take Gwen's upstairs to her?" asked Lydia. "If she doesn't come down first, I mean."

"I don't know if I want any messes in that room," said Delia, opening the fridge.

"Okay, I'll just wake her later," said Lydia. "That ought to be easy."

"Did you two have fun last night?" asked Delia, as she grabbed several items from the fridge. "You know what I mean by fun, right?"

"We didn't have sex," said Lydia.

"You sure about that?" said Delia, smirking. "I heard those screams from you."

"Really," said Lydia, laughing as she grabbed the bacon and eggs. "We didn't. We just held each other and watched movies. First one scared the hell out of me, that's why there were screams, but the other one was really good."

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything," said Delia. "I was actually kind of hoping you would. You could use the experience."

"I'll be alright, Delia," said Lydia, laughing. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

Delia stopped, staring at Lydia in awe. "Did you really just ask that?"

"I'm sorry," said Lydia.

"No, that's fine," said Delia. "I'm just shocked you asked for more color in your wardrobe."

Lydia giggled and said, "I got to try on some short shorts and a tank top with a kitty on it for Gwen the other day. It was just something random, but I started thinking I might actually like wearing stuff like that. I mean, more colorful stuff."

"Were you both in the dressing room together?" asked Delia.

Lydia smiled and her cheeks reddened as she continued to occupy herself with cooking.

"You were, weren't you?" said Delia, laughing. "That's great. I like that you're showing more confidence in yourself and in your body. You know what, just for that I'll let you borrow whatever you want. I have plenty of old clothes in the closet upstairs. I'd say it's all out of fashion, but some of that stuff seems to be en vogue again somehow, so have at it."

"Thank you so much," said Lydia, walking over to Delia and hugging her.

"You're welcome," said Delia. "But right now we I think we should just get this breakfast done, okay?"

"Definitely," said Lydia.

* * *

Gwen woke on her own, and almost immediately noticed nothing laid next to her. Gwen felt sad, until Lydia popped her head into the room.

"Oh, good morning," said Lydia, smiling. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah," said Gwen. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since about six," said Lydia. "I wanted to surprise you with something. Can you come downstairs with me?"

"No, that's impossible," said Gwen. "Can't do it. My legs are trembling. They missed you."

"Oh come on, silly," said Lydia, grabbing Gwen's hands as both girls laughed. Once Gwen stood, Lydia and Gwen kissed briefly. They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked downstairs. "I haven't seen the Maitlands yet, but my father and step-mother are down in the kitchen. I'm sure Delia's trying to hold my dad back from what I want to show you."

"I think I smell it already," said Gwen. "And it smells good."

When Gwen and Lydia entered the kitchen, Gwen's eyes bugged as she said, "Woah, that's a lot of breakfast."

"Okay, she's here now," said Charles, as he took the bite of pancake he held on his fork.

"I figured you had to hold him back," said Lydia, laughing.

"Well, go ahead and have a seat, Gwen," said Delia. "I suggest eating 'til your heart's content, before my husband does."

"This was all your idea?" asked Gwen, looking at Lydia.

"Yup," said Lydia. "I mean, Delia helped, but yeah, my idea."

"You just have the best ideas, don't you?" said Gwen, kissing Lydia's head. "Thank you so much."

* * *

After breakfast, Lydia grabbed an outfit from Delia's closet, a brightly fluorescent mish-mash of neon colors for the shirt and a faded pair of shorts, short but not quite as tight or skin-revealing as the pair Lydia tried on the other day. Lydia also decided to let her hair bob out, similar to Gwen's hair, instead of tying it upward as usual.

Lydia approached Gwen after Gwen finished dressing. Once Gwen saw Lydia, she gave Lydia a strange look. "You playing around or something?" asked Gwen.

"I know it's different," said Lydia. "But that outfit Delia made for me the other day and what I tried on yesterday made me feel like wearing more color now. Wearing this made me realize the other stuff I wore was hot anyway and I like how cool this feels. I also just decided to let my hair flow naturally, makes it easier to maintain. I might put it in a ponytail later again if it gets too hot, though."

"Okay," said Gwen. "Whatever you want to do, I guess."

"Do I still look great?" asked Lydia.

"Definitely," said Gwen. "I guess it's just going to take some adjusting. You actually kind of look different."

"I understand," said Lydia, giggling and hugging Gwen. "Are we going to go out anywhere again today?"

Gwen returned Lydia's hug and said, "I was thinking we could go to the library."

"Cool," said Lydia. "I kind of feel like drawing, too. Can we bring pencils and stuff there?"

"I think so," said Gwen. "Maybe I'll draw with you."

"Sounds great," said Lydia, snapping up her case of art supplies. Lydia bounced lightly as she walked hand in hand with Gwen outside and toward Gwen's car.

* * *

Once at the library, Gwen and Lydia were greeted by the quiet smell of books and white noise of the air conditioning. Lydia smiled widely and breathed heavily upon entering.

"I almost feel like I could live here," said Lydia whispered into Gwen's ear.

Gwen chuckled and said, "You don't have to be that quiet in here, silly."

"Okay," said Lydia, giggling. "Where should we go from here?"

"Wherever, really," said Gwen.

Gwen and Lydia walked hand in hand through the library. Whenever they stopped to browse at the large rows of books, Lydia would hug Gwen from behind.

"I wonder how many of these have been checked out recently," said Lydia.

"I'm guessing less and less as time rolls along," said Gwen. "Probably because our literacy rates seem to be low, and electronic books seem to be gaining ground more and more thanks to saving all that paper. And they're easier to access."

"I love how smart you are," said Lydia.

"I love how sweet you are," said Gwen.

"Tell me more," said Lydia.

"More what?" asked Gwen.

"About libraries," said Lydia. "What you think."

"What do you think?" asked Gwen.

"I asked you first," said Lydia.

"I asked you second," said Gwen.

Lydia stuck her tongue out at Gwen and said, "Okay, fine, silly. I haven't been to libraries much, but I like them. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"At least you like them," said Gwen. "I think we need them. It's basically public access to information and I think we need an informed public."

"What about stuff like what we're looking at here?" asked Lydia.

"Even the fictional stuff can be informative and inspiring. Take this here," said Gwen, picking up a copy of _Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said_ by Philip K. Dick. "Okay, this book is fucking weird, but it has a lot to say about the nature of reality and identity and society. You can get info on those subjects in textbooks, but sometimes it takes something like this to really flesh out the ideas in a more enlightening way."

"I've never read that one," said Lydia.

"If you haven't read any of this guy's works, you definitely should," said Gwen. "I have a couple I can let you borrow. He'll make you think in a way you may never have thought before."

"How do you know I haven't thought anything like that?" asked Lydia.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen. "I guess I shouldn't assume."

"You're fine," said Lydia, kissing Gwen's neck lightly. "I was only kidding. You're probably right. Most people don't think like other people, so, you know. It's okay."

"Did you want to keep looking at the books?" asked Gwen.

"I actually kind of feel like drawing now," said Lydia. "We can draw something together, too."

Gwen and Lydia sat at a nearby table and swiftly spread out some of Lydia's supplies, grabbing pieces of paper and several pencils, regular and colored.

"I haven't drawn anything in a long while," said Gwen. "So forgive me if I'm rusty."

"You can draw as bad as you want," said Lydia. "It's just for fun."

"Okay," said Gwen. "You draw something and I'll try to do something similar."

Lydia slowly and carefully drew a smiling rabbit and colored it in a light pink with blue eyes. "There," said Lydia. "A cute little bunny."

"You sure liked that bunny the other day," said Gwen. "Okay, let me try."

"The bunny would probably run away on us and we wouldn't be able to catch it," said Lydia.

Gwen laughed as she started to swiftly and purposefully draw the worst rabbit she possibly could. She decided to color it dark green with orange eyes.

"You so did that on purpose," said Lydia, trying desperately to hold back her laughter. "You are so funny."

Gwen giggled and said, "You actually like it?"

"Actually, yeah, I kind of do," said Lydia.

"Is it because it's so bad it's good?" asked Gwen.

"Maybe," said Lydia. "Can I see you try one as good as you can? I want to see so we can draw something together easier."

Gwen proceeded to meticulously draw Godzilla rampaging through Tokyo while Lydia lightly tickled her back. Gwen focused more on Godzilla than the city. Godzilla ended up being a bit lumpy, and the buildings a bit crooked, but the picture still resonated with what Gwen's intentions were.

"That's not too bad," said Lydia. "Was that better than you thought you would be?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not as good as I was," said Gwen. "I did it kind of fast anyway. Maybe if I keep it up I will be a bit better."

"Either way, I want to draw something with you now," said Lydia. "I want to draw us together, holding a big red heart. I'll draw me, and you draw you. Is that okay?"

"Sure," said Gwen. "You can draw the heart if you want, I'm guessing you'll want to." Lydia drew the heart first so Gwen could gauge where she wanted to start. Both girls then proceed to painstakingly draw themselves as best they could, all the forms and folds, all the bits and bobs, and ultimately coming together with their hands held, both on and off paper. They both signed their names in print inside the heart afterward.

"I love this drawing," said Lydia. "It's so perfect. I think it's my favorite one. It's a shame there's only one, though."

"There's a copy machine somewhere around here," said Gwen. "Unless you want to draw it again."

"Yeah, I prefer drawing it again," said Lydia. "But that'll be hard to capture again."

"We can trace it," said Gwen. "That'll help a lot."

"Yeah, you're right," said Lydia, smiling and hugging Gwen. "You're so smart."

"I want to see you do one first, though," said Gwen. "Since you watched me draw one."

"That's fair enough," said Lydia. Lydia thought to herself for a moment before saying, "You remember that one piece of paper I showed you when we met? Back when I was real emo and all."

"You still have it, right?" asked Gwen. "I remember, I just can't remember exactly what it looked like."

"I don't have it on me," said Lydia. "But remembering that makes me want to show how I'm really feeling now, like that paper did. I don't know how, but I want to. Something that really shows how far I've come thanks to you."

Gwen watched patiently as Lydia slowly drew a vibrant and bold display of rainbow colors, an almost psychedelic array of light with no lines and boundaries, some colors blending together to make even more colors. Lydia nearly jumped in her seat as she finished her piece and presented it to Gwen.

"Don't you think it's pretty?" asked Lydia, holding out the paper to Gwen. "I want you to have it. So you can always look at this and see just how much you've done for me."

Gwen took the piece of paper in stunned silence, and Lydia leaned over to hug Gwen.

"I love you so much," said Lydia.

Gwen didn't speak for the next few moments, but finally was able to mumble, "I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen and Lydia decided not to spend all day at the library, instead choosing to return to Lydia's home. Gwen didn't say much along the way, merely listening to Lydia's occasional quips, mostly about little things like the flowers and the cute animals nearby. Once at Lydia's home, Gwen didn't move, not even unbuckling her seat belt as Lydia had. Lydia was about to open the passenger door when she noticed Gwen frowning in the driver's seat.

"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" asked Lydia, also frowning.

"I don't know," said Gwen. "I've just been thinking and I almost don't want to say."

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart," said Lydia. "I'm here for you."

Gwen hesitated briefly and, after sighing heavily, said, "That the thing. It's about you."

"What about me?" asked Lydia. "Did I do anything? I'm sorry if I did."

"It's just how different you are now," said Gwen. "It's kind of hard to explain, but it's like I'm with someone else entirely now."

"I have changed," said Lydia. "What's wrong with that?"

"I kind of thought you'd still be a weird girl with your little kinks like when we first met," said Gwen. "Now you're more like a lot of other girls. Like a couple I dated before."

"I don't mean to be like them if that's what you're saying," said Lydia.

"I still feel like I fell in love with someone else," said Gwen. "And that person isn't here any more."

"What, just because I'm not wearing the goth makeup and all?" asked Lydia, tears flowing from her eyes. "Is that what you're wanting is just a goth girl?"

"I just liked you the way you were before," said Gwen. "I still do, but it's different now."

"You know what, save it," said Lydia, jerking open the passenger door. "If you don't like the way I am now, then fuck you."

Lydia stepped out, slammed the car door, and rushed inside, bawling. Gwen continued sitting in the car for a few moments longer, but eventually decided to simply head home.

* * *

Lydia dashed straight to her room, flashing by everyone she saw, not stopping to say a word. Everyone inside the house decided to cautiously approach Lydia's room as Lydia shut her door and collapsed on her bed, crying loudly into her pillow and blankets. No one outside Lydia's door dared open it.

"Lydia," Barbara called out. "What's wrong?"

"Go away," said Lydia.

"Where's Gwen?" asked Delia.

"Hopefully gone," said Lydia.

"What happened?" asked Charles.

"Go away," said Lydia.

"Come on," said Adam to the group. "Let's just give her some time."

Everyone slowly walked away from Lydia's room. Lydia continued crying for hours without a sign of stopping. After enough time, the Maitlands tried again outside Lydia's door.

"Lydia," said Barbara. "We're sorry, but we're just real worried about you. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Maybe tomorrow," said Lydia.

"Okay," said Adam. "Hopefully we'll be able to help you then. That's all we want to do."

Lydia, her crying aside, remained silent for the rest of the night. She dressed in her all black clothing again and, despite her efforts, barely slept.

* * *

Gwen drove around some of the usual spots she and Lydia would typically occupy or pass by. She didn't want to go home, but also couldn't find many spots around town she and Lydia hadn't been to yet. She had a desire to dwell in a nearby sewer, or deep in a wet cave, or under a bridge. Wherever she settled, she wanted the location to be dark, damp, and uncomfortable.

Naturally, she dismissed the idea as silly fantasy, particularly since the sun was at high noon, shining brightly enough to lighten some of these places. And because they'd be dangerous anyway. However, she was concentrating less and less on actually driving, and felt the need to stop doing so. Gwen stopped near the park she and Lydia would often visit and sit for hours with together, content with just the presence of each other. Gwen, sitting on their usual bench, sat on the left side and stretched her arm out to grasp air. She then quickly remembered she still had Lydia's piece of art given to her earlier, which she grabbed out of her pocket and unfolded.

The blast of colors nearly seemed to vibrate in front of Gwen's eyes, as if Lydia's emotions sprung to life from the page. This caused an initial sense of joy in Gwen, quickly ripped apart by the reminder of what she had done. Gwen then thought about all of the love she received, and had given in return, now a vacant spot next to her.

Gwen continued to sit and stare at the nothing staring back at her...

* * *

The next morning, the doorbell rang, a rare occurrence at the Deetz/Maitlands residence. Delia was first to answer.

It was Gwen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" asked Delia, raising her voice.

Gwen stood nervously, her head down but her eyes up looking at Delia. "I want to apologize to Lydia."

"No way," said Delia. "Whatever you did had her crying all night. I'm not taking that shit."

Delia slammed the door on Gwen, and Gwen stood motionless for several minutes before slowly walking back to her bike and slowly riding home.

The Maitlands, meanwhile, were upstairs with Lydia, still upset but no more tears in her eyes.

"She was telling me how different I became and how I was like a completely different person than the one she fell in love with," said Lydia, still in her black pajamas. "I just told her if she didn't like me the way I am she could fuck off."

"I understand why you're upset," said Adam. "But this doesn't sound like it's over to me."

"I agree," said Barbara. "I think she's just kind of in shock and doesn't quite know how to handle all this change in you."

"Yeah, she'll probably come around," said Adam.

"If she doesn't that's fine with me," said Lydia. "I can find someone who will. God, that's what makes this whole thing worse is she helped me get away from people who would've done that to me. She's such a hypocrite."

Delia arrived and stopped in Lydia's doorway. "That little bitch showed up at the door wanting to apologize to you," said Delia. "I told her to get the hell out of here."

"I think you should've considered letting her in," said Barbara.

"No," said Lydia. "I'm not ready yet."

"Okay," said Adam. "That's fine. But I still think you should talk to her some day."

"Why are you suggesting they talk?" asked Delia. "Don't you see what that tramp did to her?"

"We'll tell you out here," said Adam, standing with Barbara to head outside of Lydia's room. "Right now I think we should leave Lydia alone longer."

"Why can't she tell me herself?" asked Delia.

"I want to be left alone now," said Lydia. "Please. I need to think."

"And eat," said Barbara. "We'll bring some food, okay?"

Lydia nodded and stood up to close her door.

* * *

Lydia could barely eat or sleep as the days passed. She also slumped back into her usual attire, from before she met Gwen. She sat in darkness and in silence at her desk, staring at nothing for hours, sometimes using her desk and chair as a bed. Or, Lydia would lay in bed, crying to herself, desperately attempting to cling herself to something, but nothing clung back to her. She was unwilling to come out of her room or speak for ages.

Gwen, on the other hand, arrived at the Deetz/Maitlands residence every day for over a week, ringing the doorbell and asking to apologize to Lydia. The Maitlands and Deetzes would reassure to Lydia that Gwen wanted to apologize, hoping Lydia actually would allow Gwen in to do so, letting the incident either blow over or finish. Either way, they hoped Lydia and Gwen would talk.

Finally, after a week and a half of Gwen visiting, in tears, every day…

* * *

Gwen rang the doorbell, in tears, and Delia answered again. Gwen's tears burst out even more as Delia opened the door, and Gwen fell to her knees. "Please, let me in," said Gwen. "I am so sorry. I love her so much and I just want to talk to her so badly. Please!"

"You know what, just come on in," said Delia, sighing heavily. "I think it's about time anyway, I don't care what Lydia thinks at this point. You two need to talk."

Gwen was practically dragged inside by Delia. Gwen was almost completely unable to see through her tear-soaked eyes, but noticed two blobs followed after them.

"Delia, wait," said Adam. "Don't just barge in on Lydia."

"She's had long enough," said Delia.

"You don't get to decide that," said Barbara.

"You know what, they're right," said Gwen, still crying. "I'll just go again and never come back."

Delia stopped and looked at the Maitlands and Gwen, as Charles also entered the room.

"What's going on, Delia?" asked Charles.

Delia paused and looked nervously at everyone. "Alright, just wait here a second, Gwen."

Delia proceeded down the hall to Lydia's room and lightly knocked on her door. "Lydia, please. It's been a long time. I have Gwen here right now and she's desperate. You don't have to be together, what happens happens, but you really should at least let her say sorry."

Silence permeated the household for nearly a full minute.

"Alright," Lydia mumbled.

Delia opened the door and Gwen flashed into the room so swiftly Delia almost didn't notice her pass, as if a ghost whisked by. Gwen, noticing Lydia laying on her bed and facing the wall, away from Gwen, quickly landed behind Lydia and held her tightly, bawling into her back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" said Gwen, then crying so hard she almost couldn't speak properly. "I was such a jerk and I hate myself now and I shouldn't have ever done anything like that. I am so sorry!"

"Why did you do it, then?" asked Lydia, also crying, but not as hard as Gwen.

"I was just in shock," said Gwen. "I just had a hard time handling all that change you had. But I realized just how much I love you anyway. And I realized that was what I truly loved about you. Not any of that superficial stuff like what you wore or did. I love you for you."

"But you did to me what you didn't want others to do to me," said Lydia. "That was why I fell in love with you was because you did so much for me and made me feel good, then you ripped that all away."

"And I hate myself for doing that," said Gwen. "You're absolutely right. I was such an idiot. I just want you to be happy, and I've said that all along. It's just like those movies we saw. Except you're not The Thing, you're just finding your true colors, and that's a beautiful thing. And I also made a promise to you. That if you were ever down, I'd bring you back up. I never thought I'd be the one to bring you down, but now I want to bring you back up again."

"Are you just doing this for that silly promise you made?" asked Lydia. "I almost forgot you even made it."

"It's a good promise to keep," said Gwen. "But I'm doing it because I realized I do truly love you. Especially what you became. You became the most caring and sensitive person I'd ever met. Someone who would make a great mother. Someone I could actually see myself growing old with. Raising children with. Spending an afterlife with. All of it. That's really what I care about, more than anything."

Lydia turned herself over, still with tears in her eyes, looking into Gwen's eyes. "You really mean all that?"

"Absolutely," said Gwen. "I want more in life than just the simple pleasures. I want meaning and you bring that to me. I feel like we just complete each other, regardless of our differences. And I've learned again, in a new way, differences aren't a bad thing. Sometimes they can be so much better."

Lydia, still crying, smiled and stroked Gwen's tear-streaked face. "I forgive you."

Gwen pulled Lydia tightly to her as both girls continued crying. "Thank you so much," said Gwen, through her tears of joy. "I promise I'll love you for the rest of our lives, no matter what."

Lydia smirked and said, "Even if I killed people?"

Gwen paused and raised her eyebrow at Lydia. "You wouldn't kill anybody."

"I don't know," said Lydia. "I might."

"And I might still love you anyway," said Gwen.

Both girls snickered together, and continued holding each other. After several long moments of sublime silence and warm embrace, nearly falling asleep together, a knock startled them.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Charles. "Got awful quiet."

"We're fine, Dad," said Lydia.

"We're still in love," said Gwen.

"Well alright!" said Charles, who then skipped down the hall. Charles then stopped at the top of the stairwell and shouted, "They're still together!"

Gwen and Lydia both hid their faces under a pillow and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen and Lydia traveled, on their bikes, to the nameless field, to picnic again and watch the clouds, laying on their backs with their arms around each other. Lydia wore a new, colorful outfit, light blue short-shorts and a white tank top with _Pokemon_ emblazoned on it, and Gwen wore black, but this time mixed with red instead of green.

"I don't know if I'd ever wear what you wear," said Gwen. "But you were definitely right about one thing. Color changes are pretty nice sometimes."

"I like that you still have the goth getup," said Lydia. "It's actually pretty sexy."

"I've got to admit, so is your outfit," said Gwen. "Really accentuates your figure."

"I still might wear some of that stuff I used to wear, too," said Lydia. "Because you were right about one thing, and that is being different is good. I don't want to be just like every other girl. I like to change things up every once in a while. Who knows what I'll wear tomorrow."

"I do like those little surprises you throw me," said Gwen. "They just make me want you more."

"You sound really horny now," said Lydia.

"I usually am around you anymore," said Gwen. "But outside in a field like this isn't really the greatest place for sex. You get things like bugs crawling up your ass and all."

Lydia burst out laughing. "You sure you wouldn't just be jealous of the bugs?"

"No, it's just a huge turn off because it's disgusting," said Gwen, laughing.

"I wonder if that would be against the law anyway," said Lydia.

"What, public sex?" asked Gwen. "Because yeah, there's that, too."

"No, I mean bug sex," said Lydia, snickering.

"Let's not even go there," said Gwen, bursting out laughing.

"If we're going to have sex, we should go somewhere," said Lydia.

"Actually," said Gwen, turning to face Lydia. "I don't know about you, but I feel fine just laying here with you, holding you."

"I want sex," said Lydia.

"Oh come on," said Gwen, smiling. "We're having such a beautiful time here."

"You're declining sex?" asked Lydia, laughing.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be unless it's special," said Gwen.

"I'm not special?" said Lydia.

"You are," said Gwen, laughing. "I'm just not feeling the timing right now is. Trust me, you'll know when it really feels special."

"Fine, party pooper," said Lydia. "Have it your way."

"Oh just you wait," said Gwen. "You always say I spoil you. Wait until I really get to spoil you like never before."

"How soon?" asked Lydia.

"Oh God, are we counting down?" asked Gwen.

"Ten. Nine. Eight," said Lydia, as she was interrupted by a kiss. This time, Gwen slithered her tongue into Lydia's mouth and swirled it around. Gwen, after doing this for a few seconds, slipped her tongue out of Lydia's mouth and said, "Hopefully that settles you down a bit, silly girl."

"What did you even do there?" asked Lydia. "It felt good."

"That's what's called a french kiss," said Gwen. "It's one of those things that you can get real good at with very little practice."

"I want more," said Lydia.

"Later, babe," said Gwen.

"Now," said Lydia, climbing on top of Gwen. "Please, fuck me!"

"You sound like you're desperate," said Gwen.

"For your love," said Lydia.

"Just, please," said Gwen. "Please, not right now. Please."

Lydia slipped back off of Gwen and laid next to her again, holding her. "I'm sorry. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Gwen, stroking Lydia's hair. "At least you stopped."

"Have you had girlfriends that didn't stop?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah," said Gwen. "But I'd rather not talk about that. That's really all there is to know is I've had sex forced against my will by other girls and I hated it."

Lydia held Gwen more firmly and said, "You're right, then. This is perfect right now. Just being here with each other."

Gwen and Lydia once again remained content simply being in the presence of each other, entwined in each other, almost molding into each other. They lightly caressed each other with their fingertips, sending tingles down their spines.

"How long can you go without sex?" asked Gwen.

"As long as you need," said Lydia.

"Even if that was never?" asked Gwen.

"There's no way sex is that important," said Lydia. "I love you too much to leave your for that."

"I love you, too," said Gwen, reaching into her pocket for a small ring, but not bringing it out. Gwen simply clasped the ring and daydreamed. 'Not yet,' Gwen thought to herself. 'But I think she's the one.'

"Can we do those kisses again, though?" asked Lydia, smiling.

Gwen snickered and brought Lydia closer...

* * *

"I'm going to miss them," said Barbara, as she and Adam continued, from the attic window, watching Gwen and Lydia ride away.

"They'll be back soon enough," said Adam.

"I know," said Barbara. "But we can't go see them. Or help them when they're out there and need us."

"I'm sure they'll get along fine," said Adam, as he and Barbara left the attic, heading toward Lydia's room. Lydia's room still featured her usual furniture.

"More space for us now, I suppose," said Adam.

"I kind of hate that it's empty now," said Barbara. "Makes the house less lively."

"Lively," said Adam, snickering.

"Well, not that I detest them any more, but I'm not sure how the Deetzes are going to make things interesting around here," said Barbara. "They're probably going to take more vacations now."

"That's more time alone for us," said Adam. "We haven't had much of that. We could use some, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right," said Barbara. "I'd just like to get out of the house sometimes."

Adam noticed a piece of notebook paper on Lydia's desk. Adam picked up the paper and quickly read through it.

"Here's a neat little throwback," said Adam, handing the paper to Barbara. "With a twist."

Barbara grabbed the paper from Adam and read.

 _I am in love._

*Scratch*

 _I am utterly in love. By the time you have read this, I will have been fulfilled, having run off-_

 _*_ _Scratch*_

 _-eloped with my lover Gwen._

 _But I will return soon. I promise._

 _Sincerely, Lydia_

* * *

Gwen and Lydia decided, in order to live together, it would be a good idea to get jobs. However, they also wanted to go to college, and considered that their first priority. Lydia found interest in the health care field with some photography on the side, and Gwen found interest in the sciences, particularly astronomy. They studied hard, and weren't the most exemplary students despite their efforts, but they managed. Gwen in particular had a hard time in her field, not because of the subject matter, but because of the still-prevailing prejudices in the scientific field against women. For this reason, Gwen also decided to study psychology, and finally found her place there.

Gwen and Lydia both decided to move in together, in their own place, soon after Gwen's counseling license passed and she got her own office, and Lydia decided to support the home financially as much as she could by nursing. They married four years into their relationship.

After a short while of financial stability, making ends meat despite their lower pay compared to their coworkers, they decided they were finally ready for children. Lydia wanted to have a baby, which Gwen, despite her initial discomfort, supported wholeheartedly. Any discomfort Gwen had changed after Lydia gave birth, and Lydia later gave birth to two more children. Despite the many challenges ahead of them, Gwen and Lydia managed to raise three well-adjusted children, who all went off to have more children of their own.

Gwen and Lydia died happy, together.


End file.
